


New Life

by Riversdestiel



Category: Bughead Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fast relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversdestiel/pseuds/Riversdestiel
Summary: Betty Cooper's life is suddenly changing. Her father left her mother, leaving them with a lot of debt. Alice is no longer able to afford their lifestyle on the Northside of Riverdale. Betty is forced to leave Riverdale High and all of her friends to move to the Southside. Her first day at Southside High doesn't go as planned, until she meets the schools bad boy, Jughead Jones. Little does she know, the person she is falling for is in the group of people she is supposed to stay away from.





	1. Changes

Betty Cooper and her mother, Alice, have lost almost everything. Hal, Betty’s father, left Alice and took everything from her. He ran their newspaper business into the ground and took off with their money, leaving Betty and Alice to deal with the consequences. Alice no longer had a job, and she couldn’t afford to keep living in their home on the Northside of Riverdale. She had been dreading to do this, but knew it was time... she was taking Betty with her and moving to the Southside.

 

When Alice told Betty, it didn’t go over very well. All of her friends lived on the Northside, Kevin, Archie, Veronica, and she didn’t want to leave them. Betty recalls the conversation that only happened a few moments ago.

_“No, Mom! We can’t move to the Southside. All my friends live here!”_

_“Betty, we have no other choice. I cannot afford to live here anymore, we have to move. You can make new friends.”_

_“But you always talk about how awful the Southside is! You won’t even let me step foot over the line between the North and South. How are we supposed to live there now? I can’t go to school with those people! You know I don’t make friends very easily, Mom.”_

_“I don’t like it either Betty, but we are moving. I found a job on the Southside with an old friend I know.”_

_“Friend??!! What kind of friend? I thought you said that you never cross the Southside line either! Where the hell did you get a friend and a job at so fast?”_

_“Watch your tone with me, Elizabeth. None of this concerns you, all that matters is that I have a job. We are moving to the Southside on Friday, whether you like it or not. I already have an apartment ready for us. So start packing.”_

 

Betty stormed off into her room and didn’t come out the rest of the night. She sat there in shock, her feelings were all over the place. Alice knocked on Betty’s door a couple times but Betty would either ignore her or start yelling at her through the door. She put her hands on her face to muffle her crying. She knew she needed to get herself together, but how could she control it when her whole life was changing? She lazily walked into the bathroom and washed her face. Since she was in there, she figured she might as well get ready for bed. Betty grabbed a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top, brushed her hair, and then went back to her bedroom. After sitting there and pitying herself for long enough, Betty decided to call Kevin to tell him what was happening.

“Hey girl, what’s up?” Kevin exclaimed through the line.

Betty hiccupped out a “Hi.”

“What’s going on Betty? Are you crying?” Kevin questions.

“I’m moving to the Southside, Kev.” Betty chokes.

“SOUTHSIDE?! You have to be joking, you know what my Dad says about the Southside. This isn’t even funny Betty.”

“I wish I was joking. You know how hard my dad leaving has been on my mom. She says we can’t afford our house anymore and she can’t find another place to live or even a job on the Northside. Apparently she already has an apartment and some job lined up with an _old friend_.”

“Old friend? Alice Cooper has friends, let alone friends on the Southside? Riveting.”

“I would never have guessed it either. Kev, I don’t want to move schools, but I have no other choice now. We are leaving Friday.” Betty mutters.

“What?! Friday is so soon! How are you going to go to school with those people? They pretty much have all been in jail before, and there are gangs running all over the place. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, I’m going to try to stay away from all that stuff. You know, just keeping my head down and trying to focus on school. I mean there is no way I’ll be making friends with anyone there. Although, I thought that maybe I could start writing for the Red and Black when I got there. It might be a good distraction for me.” Betty tells him.

After a little more of Kevin freaking out on the phone, they said their goodnights and hung up. Kevin said he would come over tomorrow to help Betty pack up her things, since she was leaving in only three days.

Betty sat back on her bed and considered calling Archie or Veronica, but she sided against it. Veronica cancelled their plans they had tonight, and she could only assume Veronica was with Archie. She was so tired from all the new information she found out today and from fighting with her mother. Betty sat there thinking… _How am I going to make any friends there? I barely have any at this school. I don’t fit in anywhere. What am I going to do, I can’t handle this. No one will like me._ She lowered her head on the pillow, crying herself to sleep.

 

The next morning, Betty woke up and started to get dressed. She put on a white collared shirt, a light blue sweater, light washed skinny jeans, nude flats, and put her hair back into her tight ponytail. If Betty was being honest, her head hurt from that damn ponytail. Every night she was so happy to let her head and hair rest. She always had one in her head, it was like her ‘signature’ style. She was so over her style and her mother bossing her around all the time. She wished she could stand up for herself, but knew it would never happen. Alice would flip if Betty ever let her hair down, literally and metaphorically. With a sigh, she opened her bedroom door and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alice was standing there waiting for her with pancakes.

“Hey honey, how did you sleep?” Alice asked with a smile, trying to ignore the look on Betty’s face and the way she acted towards her last night.

“Oh just great Mom, nothing like going to bed knowing you are leaving your whole life in only a couple days,” Betty’s voice was very snide towards her mother, and for the first time she didn’t care if it upset her.

Alice bit her tongue and tried to ignore what her daughter said and sat down to eat breakfast. The silence was deafening. Alice didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to move to the Southside, she didn’t want her daughter to move either. She was so worried about Betty being at Southside High and being opened up to the world that Alice once was a part of. The world that Alice never told Betty about. Then without a word, Betty stood up and walked out the door to leave for school.

When Betty got outside she saw that Archie was just walking out of his house… with Veronica on his arm. She let out a smile towards them, which felt awfully fake and forced. She was glad that they were happy together, but it hurt her on the inside. Archie was supposed to be hers, they’ve been friends since they were little kids. Then last year, out of the blue, a storm known as Veronica Lodge came rolling into Riverdale. She had to admit, she really liked Veronica, and was happy to have a close girlfriend. But why did she have to want Archie, or should she say _Archiekins_ , she thought with a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach. She had told them that she supported their relationship and was happy for them. But it hurt her when Archie rejected her, and the pain was still there with her. She needed to get over him, and wished that she already had.

As Archie and Veronica approached her, Betty thought to herself that the one thing she wouldn’t miss about moving to the Southside was having to walk to school with them almost every day.

“Hey B!” Veronica said happily and she let go of Archie’s arm and grabbed Betty’s. “How was your night? I’m sorry I had to cancel that movie with you. We were… busy.” Veronica didn’t elaborate because she was still feeling flushed after the steamy night she spent with Archie.

“It is fine V, don’t worry about it. My night was okay. I have some news to tell you both,” Betty paused when she felt her voice start to shake. Even though she didn’t like that they were dating, she loved them both and realized she would miss seeing them every day. “Okay, well this will be one of the last times I’ll be walking to school with you both...”

As Betty trailed off, both Veronica and Archie stopped walking. Archie started first, “What the hell do you mean you won’t we walking to school with us anymore? Are you going to school early? Are you going on vacation or something? What is going..” Betty grabbed Archie’s arm to get him to stop the questions. Betty lingered a little longer than necessary when she felt Archie’s strong bicep underneath her hand. Although Betty slowly lowered her hand from his arm when she saw the upset look on V’s face.

Betty laughed inside, _V is upset that I touched Archie’s arm, but she is the one that took him when I had feelings for him. Rich._

“Listen guys, I’m not just ditching you. I have no other choice here. My mom and I are moving to the Southside on Friday. I’ll be transferring to Southside High and starting there on Monday,” Betty got all the words out so fast that both of her friends stood there in shock.

“What the hell?! You can’t go to Southside High, it’s full of gangs and criminals and you are too nice and perfect for that B!” Veronica huffed to Betty, because she couldn’t imagine Betty being in that place. Betty winced at the word _perfect_ when Veronica used it. Betty was not perfect, and she hated when people called her that. It especially hurt coming out of V’s mouth because that was the excuse Archie gave Betty when he told her he couldn’t be with her.

Betty bit back the tears that wanted to start rolling from her eyes, Veronica saw and assumed it was because she didn’t want to leave the Northside. _Boy was she wrong_. “It’s okay B. Maybe you can do Cyber School or something, then you won’t have to share a classroom with those people.”

Betty knew her mother would never let her do cyber school. She knew there was no point in even asking because it would only cause her mother to go on a rant about how important her education is and how she can only learn if she is in an actual classroom. “I’ll be fine V, you know switching schools might not be such a bad thing.” Once the words came out of her mouth she instantly regretted saying them.

“Excuse me B? Can you please explain why moving would be a good thing??” Veronica looked both shocked and annoyed at the statement Betty made.

“It’s nothing V, I don’t even know what I’m talking about right now. Of course moving will suck.”

All three of them continued walking to school. The school day drug on and Betty could not stop thinking about moving. Part of her was actually ready to move, and she never thought she would say this but the more she thought about it, she actually wanted to move. Betty wanted a ‘fresh’ start, she didn’t want to be seen as the ‘perfect girl next door’ anymore. Maybe she could make friends at Southside High, although the thought of that scared her because of their reputation. But Betty knew better than to judge a book by its cover, she hated when people thought she was perfect, so why should she assume that everyone on the Southside is bad? Who knows maybe she could even get over whatever she thought she had with Archie by finding a cute boy at Southside High. She laughed at the thought, _like any of those boys would be interested in her in the slightest._

 

The next couple days went just as slow and boring. Everyone at Riverdale High was saying their goodbyes to Betty and telling her that she still needs to come around. People that Betty barely talked to were acting like Betty moving was the worst thing that could happen to them, and to her. Even Cheryl Blossom felt the need to hug Betty goodbye, although Cheryl didn’t seem to feel sad, more like she won because Betty was now off the Rivervixens. Betty sighed and was not in the mood to fight with her, it wasn’t worth it, because she actually was moving. Archie and Veronica said their goodbyes to Betty on Friday at school, then they left and went to hang out at Pop’s together. Betty knew that her relationship with Veronica and Archie would change after she left. Betty and Archie used to be so close, but then high school happened, her crush happened, and then Veronica happened. They are still friends, but it seems to be more forced than it ever has before. She would miss girl talk with Veronica, but knew it would change after she left.

Kevin came to Betty’s house every day after school to talk and help her pack. She knew that she would still see Kevin and talk to him all the time, she wasn’t worried about their friendship changing. They had been friends forever and couldn’t imagine not talking to him. He was the one person that kept her sane, how could she do it without him? On Friday, Kevin walked Betty home from school and they said their tear-filled goodbyes. Kevin even asked Betty to find him a nice, hot guy at Southside High, since Riverdale High was full of straight or ‘in the closet’ guys. Betty had to laugh and promised she’d keep an eye out for him. But Kevin made it clear that he didn’t want any of those Southside Serpents, and that Betty needed to steer clear of them as well. Betty laughed at Kevin when he said that, _like she could ever be interested in a Serpent, or even that a Serpent would be into her. Funny._ Kevin hugged Betty and started walking to his house.

Betty walked inside and her mother was standing there with a worried look in her eye, “Are you ready to go, Elizabeth?”

Betty sighed but then let out a small smile, “Yeah Mom, as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Betty and Alice packed up the car with all their bags and boxes, then they got in the car and started to drive.

Alice looked over at her daughter and smiled, “Betty, you know **changes** can be a good thing.”

Betty smiled and watched as the Northside turned into the Southside. She took a deep breath and realized this was the start of something new, whether that be good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever! Let me know what you are thinking. Comments are very appreciated! (:


	2. Fresh Start

The apartment was nothing special, just a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms. Betty figured it would be enough for her and her mother, although living in such close quarters would definitely cause some tension.

Alice and Betty spent all weekend setting up the apartment, trying to make it feel like home. Betty never even left the apartment, whenever Alice left to get food she wouldn’t let Betty tag along. Betty thought it was awfully suspicious, but she didn’t feel like fighting. She wanted to stay in her room, and figured she’d find out what her mother was hiding eventually.

For the most part, the weekend actually went well. Betty kept in contact with her friends. She talked to Kev on the phone on Saturday morning to tell him about the apartment and also texted him all throughout the weekend. Veronica had texted Betty on Saturday night to ask how things were going and she told Betty that Archie said hi. Alice didn’t try to pick fights with Betty about anything, which was much to Betty’s surprise. Alice was actually being nice and acting like a regular mother. Although, when Betty tried to ask her mother about her new job, that all turned around.

 

“Why won’t you just tell me where you are working?” Betty whines.

“Because that is none of your business, Elizabeth. I have already told you to leave it alone.” Alice retorts.

“Seriously Mom? You don’t think I’ll find out about it eventually? How bad is it, I mean you’re not like a stripper, are you?”

“Are you kidding me Elizabeth? You think I would strip for money?!”

“Well how am I supposed to know what you are doing for work, since you won’t tell me anything!?!”

“This is the last time we are discussing this. Leave it alone.” Alice huffed.

 

Alice was actually the one to storm off for once. Betty looked at the room in shock when her mother slammed her bedroom door.

_What a role reversal that was._

Betty sighed and grabbed one of her books from the small brown box next to the couch. She might as well read to get all of this off her mind. Reading one of her favorite stories, _Romeo and Juliet_ , helped to calm her down and make this apartment feel like it could actually be her home.

When it got to be around 8 p.m. on Sunday night, Betty decided to take a shower and get ready for the school day ahead of her. She walked into the bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and got into the warm shower. The water felt like a massage on her sore muscles. All the carrying and lifting Betty had been doing over the weekend was starting to make her body ache. She stood there for a while thinking about her first day at Southside High. Betty was nervous, would she fit in at her new school? She doubted that. She thought that maybe she would make some friends if she joined the Red and Black newspaper, so she tried to stay positive.

Betty hadn’t realized how long she was in the shower until Alice opened up the door and told her that she was wasting all of the hot water. Betty sighed because her mother was never good at knocking, even with Betty naked in the shower, her mother didn’t care.

Betty turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and went into her bedroom. After putting on her pajamas, she decided just to go to sleep so she could have a good start in the morning. Betty would try her best to make sure she had a good first day. _This fresh start will be good_ , Betty smiles before she falls asleep.

 

Across town on the Southside, in a beat up old trailer, was a boy with the most peculiar name, Jughead Jones. He and his father were getting into another yelling match, which had the neighbors shutting their doors and windows. No one wanted to be around to ease drop on the confrontation between the leader of the Southside Serpents and his son. Jughead went into his room yelling at his dad about how his drinking problem needs to stop.

They’ve had this fight many times before, but it never seems to stick in FP Jones’ mind. Jughead slammed the door of his small bedroom in the old trailer. After slamming the door, he threw off his oddly crown shaped beanie into the corner of the room. Running his fingers through his dark black hair. Suddenly Jughead started to cry. He made sure it was quiet and stayed muffled because he wouldn’t dare let his father see him this way.

Crying on his bed, Jughead thought about how awful his life was and how much he wished that he had something good in it. All of his friends were members of the local gang, the Serpents, his dad was the leader of the Serpents, he didn’t have a girlfriend (although he wasn’t sure he even wanted one), and no one ever seemed to care how he was doing. He loved to write. He was actually in charge of the Red and Black newspaper at Southside High. He told his father and the other Serpents that he was joining to prevent anything bad being published about the Serpents. Everyone thought it was a great idea. He wouldn’t tell anyone that he actually liked writing because they would make fun of him and tell him that the only future he had would be running the Southside Serpents. Jughead wanted nothing more than to be out of Riverdale and out of the Serpents. But he wouldn’t dare let anyone know that.

Jughead always had to put on a front when he wasn’t alone. At home he had to act proud to be a Serpent. At school he had to act like he was a tough, scary, and mean Serpent. Yes, Jughead was very tough and strong, and he could be scary if he needed to be. But he wasn’t mean and he hated that people at school saw him that way. He was tired of it. Earlier in the school year when he signed up to write for the Red and Black, everyone was scared of him. Many people left the newspaper and others all agreed to have him promoted to top editor, because they didn’t want Jughead to hurt them. They all knew who did dad was and knew about the Jones reputation. Jughead wanted more than anything to shake off his so thought title of the ‘Serpent Prince.’

The Southside Serpents run Southside High, and they have ever since FP Jones was enrolled in the school. Jughead walked the halls like he owned the place, with Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni by his side. All three of them were the closest Jughead had to friends, although they all were Serpents and no one shared much about their personal life. When Jughead was alone at school, he would sneak into the library and sit and read in the farthest corner of the room. No one ever caught him sitting there, and if anyone did they wouldn’t dare make fun of him for it.

Jughead was tired from yet another awful night in the Jones trailer. After his tears subsided and he got his mind to shut off, he laid back on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

 

The next morning, Betty woke up refreshed. Her long shower the night before had helped to take all of her aches and pains away. Betty got up, looked in the mirror, and smiled. She was ready to conquer her first day at her new school. Betty went to bathroom and came out to pick her clothes. She sided for a light pink sweater with a jeweled collar, a dark washed pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of tan ankle boots. She put her hair up into her way-too-tight ponytail. Then she looked into the mirror, smiled, and took a deep breath. Betty looked at herself and said, “You can do this. I believe you can have a good day.”

Betty walked out into the kitchen to see her mother dressed in all black, a pair of combat boots, a sheer shirt, and a too-tight-because-you’re-old skirt. She stood there looking at her mother in shock. Alice turned around and smiled at her daughter, “How are you doing this morning, Elizabeth?” Betty didn’t even know what to say, so she pretended that her mother’s outfit was nothing out of the ordinary. Alice usually dressed in sweaters and jeans, just like Betty does. This was a new look. Alice had made waffles for Betty’s first day of school at Southside High. She informed Betty that she was starting work today about wouldn’t be home until later tonight. Betty said it was fine and didn’t bother asking her again about where she was working at. She didn’t want to be put in a bad mood before school, because she knew Alice wouldn’t tell her.

Alice wished Betty luck and then she left the house to go to school. Outside the apartment building was a bus stop. Betty walked over to it when she saw other teenagers waiting there. They all were dressed in dark clothing, the color scheme being black, red, purple, brown, and grey. Betty looked down at herself and felt self-conscious, why did she have to pick a pink sweater today?

She walked over to the group of people standing there, there were three boys and five girls standing there. No one really paid attention to her and if they did it was to give her a weird look. _Great_ , she thought. When the school bus pulled up to the apartment building everyone got in and went to the back, Betty decided to sit at the front of the bus by herself. She heard some laughing happen at the back of the bus, but didn’t want to turn around to see who they were laughing at. On the bus ride she started thinking about how hard it will be to make friends coming in to school as a junior. Everyone already knows each other, but she is trying to hope for the best. The bus took about 10 minutes to get to Southside High, because of all the other stops they had to make. Every person went to sit in the back of the bus, until it filled in. Still, no one sat next to her. When she got to the school she froze, _why the hell were there metal detectors at the doors of the school?_ All the students were lining up, getting their bags checked, and then walking through the metal detectors. Everyone seemed to be pretty used to it, although some guys in these tight black leather jackets kept causing issues in line. She tried to look closer at the jackets because there was something on the back of all of them, but she wasn’t able to see it because they were too far ahead of her.

Betty sighed and went to wait in line. Many times she was cut in front of but didn’t dare to say anything. When it was her turn, she gave the security guard her book bag and small over-the-shoulder purse. He wasn’t gentle with her stuff at all, he started rummaging through everything and stuff started to fall on the floor. Betty didn’t know what got into her when she yelled at the security guard and told him to be careful with her things. Everyone around her got quiet, they were shocked that anyone but a Serpent were standing up to the guards. The guard didn’t look amused, he looked at Betty and completely turned her book bag upside down and all the contents fell on the floor. Everyone around her started to laugh. Betty felt so mad and very embarrassed at the same time. As she went down to pick up her stuff, a girl with brown and pink hair came over to help her. Betty looked up in surprise that someone was actually being nice to her.

“Hey, don’t worry about the security guards, they are real douche bags. It’s better to ignore them. You definitely seem new here.” The pink haired girl laughed.

“Thanks. Um, yeah, today is my first day. Look how well it’s going.” Betty mutters.

“That sucks, sorry about that. Word of advice, maybe you shouldn’t dress so girl next door when you are going to school in the Southside.”

Betty’s gut wrenched, the nice girl that was helping her maybe wasn’t so nice. _Great_ , being called the girl next door on the first day of my new school. Betty was awfully annoyed by the pink haired girl now.

The pink haired girl could tell Betty seemed upset. “Um hey, I didn’t mean anything by that. I’m just saying, maybe you would want to try to blend in some. It may make your life a whole lot easier.”

“Wow thanks for that great advice.” Betty scoffs.

“Okay, what is your problem? I am here trying to help you.”

“Maybe I don’t want your help!” Betty retorts.

The girl scoffs, “Fine. You can be the sad girl with no friends, if that’s what you want.”

 

The girl flipped her pink hair and stormed away from Betty. Betty notices that she had one of those leather jackets on as well. Even though the girl was close, Betty still wasn’t able to see what the logo was on the back of the jacket because the girls pink hair was completely covering it. She wondered what was up with the jackets, but didn’t want to ask. She got up off the floor and headed to her first class.

Her first three classes went okay. She though the material was pretty easy because she remembers going over it last year at Riverdale High. Betty was kind of happy, maybe she wouldn’t have to do a lot of work for the first couple weeks. The three teachers she’s had so far made her stand up and talk about herself. Betty hated doing that and she had to focus to make sure she didn’t trip when walking back to her seat. None of the students seemed to be interested in what she was saying. In her third class, she saw the girl with the pink hair again, the girl pretended like she didn’t even notice Betty’s existence. Betty sighed, she shouldn’t have been mad at her, she was only trying to help.

After that class she had a study hall, so she went into the library to look around. The library had been her favorite place at Riverdale High. The library at Southside High was definitely not as big or as nice, but it was a library nonetheless. Betty was roaming around looking at books, seeing if there was anything she wanted to check out. Some students were staring at her because of how out of place she looked in their school. Betty again is upset with her choice about wearing pink to the school that only wears dark colors. She was tired of prying eyes, so she decided to get as deep into the book shelves as she could.

As Betty was reading the back of some fiction novels in the farthest corner of the library, someone came up behind her. She turned around and neither of them said a word. Betty was in shock. The guy standing in front of her was so close to her body, she could feel his heat radiating off of him. Betty thought he was very attractive, hot even. He was probably the best looking man she’s ever laid eyes on. He was tall, but probably only four inches taller than herself. The boy had jet black hair that was barely visible because of the oddly shaped grey beanie at the top of his head. She thought the beanie looked kind of like a crown. _Huh, weird,_ she thought. A thick black curl is fallen from outside the beanie. He was wearing a tight grey shirt with a black S on it, and a black leather jacket. Betty could barely even think as their eyes were locked into one another’s. His blue eyes reminded Betty of the ocean.

All of a sudden his eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes, looked her up and down. Betty felt flustered, so when his gaze went down her body she managed to look away and take a step back. He smirked at her because he knew how he was making her feel.

“Well hello there. You definitely look new, because I would have known if I’d seen you around before.”

“Umm. Uh. Yeah, I’m Betty. I just started here today.” She says in a nervous whisper. She hasn’t had much experience with guys. Back at Riverdale High she had known everyone since they were in kindergarten.

“Well hello Betty. Did you know that you are in my reading spot?”

Betty was kind of confused, “What umm, I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem, maybe I can share. But only with you.” He said with a smirk.

 

Betty was so flustered, she wasn’t sure what to say. He was so attractive and all she want to do was _touch him_. She laughed to herself at the thought of what she just said in her head. _Of course I couldn’t just touch him._

 

“I mean, if you really wanted to touch me, I guess that’d be okay. Just make sure to keep it above the waist, we’re in a public place.” He said with a wink.

“Oh my god. I didn’t mean to... I’m so... Oh my god.” Betty was so flustered. _How did she say that out loud?_

“Well you probably should start heading out. Fourth period is almost over and you don’t want to be late for your next class.” He smiled at Betty, it seemed very genuine.

Betty just let out an awkward smile and started to walk away. Then she suddenly turned around to ask him a question. “Hey, wait, uhh, what’s your name?” Betty smiled nervously.

“It’s Jughead. Now get to class, new girl. Maybe you can touch me another time.” He said with another wink.

 

Betty couldn’t stop herself from blushing. She actually said she wanted to touch him out loud. _What is wrong with me?? Ugh_ , she thought to herself. He seemed to be really into, or well that’s what she first thought. Now she thought he had to be messing with her. _What the hell kind of name is Jughead?_ Maybe she was wrong about the way he was looking at her. Maybe he was just trying to be friendly, because she was new. But since he gave her some weird ass name, it must’ve all been in her head. She walked away and sighed, trying to get her face to stop blushing. She went to her next class looking down at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She wasn’t doing very well in the friend department today.

 

Jughead stood there in shock after Betty walked away. He had never seen someone as beautiful as she was. He was remembering how **beautiful** her green eyes were and her **gorgeous** blonde hair in that cute ponytail. Oh and how those jeans fit her body so well.

He had never been attracted to someone so fast before, let alone he has never flirted with someone so fast. He didn’t even know what was going on. He was just so stunned by her beauty, the words just started coming out. _Her blushing was adorable_ , Jughead thought.

Jughead has never been so smooth with the ladies, he thought that maybe the person he was pretending to be at school started to rub off on him. That kind of scared him, although if it made him more confident to start talking to girls more, he’d be okay with that… _Well not girls, just Betty._

God she was so different from all the other girls and school, and he really liked that. Although, he thought that she looked kind of upset when she walked away, _she had probably thought his name was fake._ Jughead laughed at the thought, no his nickname was very real. It was much better than his real name, he laughed and sighed at the thought of her face if he would’ve told her his real. But no one at school knows his real name, expect for the teachers and his three Serpent friends, although none of them would dare call him that name, especially not in public.

Jughead slumped down in his corner of the library to read during fifth period. He picked up the one book that Betty had been looking at. Huh, she had good taste in books too… so he sat down and read that book. He smiled as he started reading, thinking about the beautiful blonde girl with gorgeous emerald green eyes. Betty never left his mind.

 

Betty’s fifth class drug on. All she could think about was Jughead, well if that was his name. She thought he was so attractive and his deep ocean blue eyes were breathtaking. _Literally._ She wasn’t even sure if she had taken a breath in his presence. Betty hoped to see him again, and she would ask him for his real name. She barely even paid attention in her class, and this teacher didn’t make her introduce herself, so that was a plus. Her day was looking brighter.

 

Betty walked to English, after her class was over. She went up to the teacher to introduce herself. The teacher sat Betty in the third row where there was an empty seat. The students slowly started to pile into the classroom, and then the bell rang to start class. Betty looked around the classroom, almost every seat was full, except for one in front of the teachers’ desk and the one next to her. She hoped that seat would stay empty.

Of course… this teacher wanted Betty to introduce herself. Betty sighed and stood up. As she began to speak, the attractive dark haired guy entered the room. Betty’s breathing stopped again. _God, he is gorgeous_.

He looked at the teacher with a sorry look and his face. The teacher stopped Betty from talking, “Mr. Jones, nice of you to show up to class. Since you were late, you interrupted our new student from introducing herself. Would you like to apologize?”

Betty started to blush, and she thought oh my god, please don’t make him do this. The boy walked over right next to Betty and sat down at the seat next to her. Jughead gave her a smirk.

“I’m very sorry, _Betty._ ” Jughead smiled at her.

The teacher looked confused as to how he would already know her name, “Mr. Jones, you know Betty already?”

Jughead winked up at Betty, who was standing, “Oh yeah, we are really close.” Betty then started blushing in front of the whole class.

A couple students started giving each other weird looks. How would Jughead Jones, the ‘Serpent Prince,’ know new girl Betty Cooper? Her cheeks were pink the whole time she told the class about herself. Then she sat in her seat and glanced next to her to see him staring.

 

“Just so you know, _Betts_ , my name really is Jughead.”

“Who would name their child Jughead?” Betty questioned.

“Okay, well it’s not my real name. But it’s my nickname, no one really knows my real name.”

“Well what is your real name?” Betty asked.

Jughead laughed, “Not a chance, _Betts_. Jughead is a lot better.”

 

Betty’s stomach had butterflies while talking to Jughead, especially when he called her Betts. She liked that new nickname. Then she smiled over at Jughead and tried to pay attention in class.

Which of course didn’t happen because whenever she glanced to her side, Jughead was looking at her. Oh boy, this class would be a hard one to get through every day.

Although, Betty didn’t mind. Being close to Jughead everyday didn’t seem like such a bad thing. _He was cute, okay not just cute, he was gorgeous._

Betty knew that looks weren’t the only thing that mattered. She thought he was more than just looks, in fact she knew he was. Even though he has this bad boy vibe going for him, he seemed to be really smart. She met Jughead in the library and he had told her that where they were standing was his reading stop. So she assumed he read often. In class the teacher called on him a few times and he always had a right answer.

Betty wanted to get to know him more, and it seemed like he really wanted to get to know her more too. Betty blushed at the thought.

Jughead turned to Betty and winked, “Betts, you blushing about the thought of touching me, again?”

She turned to him and her mouth fell open in shock, then she started laughing and he joined her in the laugh. The bell rang for class to end, Jughead told Betty that he’d see her around. Then when he stood up to leave the room, Betty sat there in shock.

 

Jughead was wearing a Southside Serpents jacket. This was the first time she had been this close to someone wearing that black leather jacket, so now she could finally see the logo on the back.

_Jughead is a Serpent_. Jughead Jones, the boy that she is attracted to and thinks she might like, is a Southside Serpent.

_Oh. My. God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got more into the actual story. You got to meet Jughead. Betty had her first day at Southside High. You got to see Betty and Jughead meet each other. What are you thinking so far? (:


	3. New Look

All night long Betty couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead being a Serpent. The one group of people she wanted to stay away from, and here she was flirting with a **snake**.

Betty laughed at what she thought Kevin would say, and gritted her teeth at the thought of what her mother would say. Betty decided she wasn’t going to tell anyone. Nothing was going on between them, not yet anyway. Just because Jughead had a Southside Serpent jacket on doesn’t mean he is a bad person, and it doesn’t mean that he is overly involved in the life. He could be a new member, or someone that lays low in the gang.

_Well that is what Betty hoped, at least._

Betty had been alone all afternoon, when she got home from school. She didn’t mind the quiet, she actually enjoyed it. She decided to do some History and English homework to take up her time. Betty made herself some pasta and tomato sauce for dinner and then went to take an early shower. Alice didn’t get home until around 9 p.m. Betty said a hello and a goodnight and didn’t bother asking how work went.

Alice sighed because she knew that she should be telling Betty about her new job, but she didn’t want to worry Betty and she didn’t want to be judged for it. Alice had a past and she still had some old friends, but she wasn’t willing to share that past with Betty. Not yet, at least.

 

Betty sat in her room thinking about her first day at Southside High.

**It sucked.**

No one wanted to be friends with her. Well except for the girl with pink hair, she seemed nice, but Betty ruined that one. Students would laugh at her when she walked down the hallways. She didn’t fit in. Stupid pink.

Betty thought that maybe that’s what she should do, _fit in._

 _The pink-haired girl was right_ , Betty thought. Her pink sweaters and collared shirts didn’t match the students at Southside High. Maybe changing her style wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

She had been tired of the way she was dressing, her clothes and her hair were too _perfect_. Maybe changing would be good for her. Betty walked over to her closet to see what she could wear tomorrow. There were a couple pieces of clothing that she thought would be perfect for her new look. She had bought them when she was out shopping with Veronica once, but never wore them because she knew her mother wouldn’t approve.

Betty smirked, _wait until Jughead Jones gets a look at me._

Then she sighed, why was she worrying so much about Jughead? He was a snake and she needs to stay away from him… but he was different, she could tell.

 

The next morning, Betty woke up happy. That was something that hadn’t happened in a while, so she decided to go with it. She rolled out of bed and went over to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Betty was about to put it into her signature way-too-tight ponytail, but then she stopped herself. _New clothes and new hair_. Instead she decided to put her hair into loose wavy curls.

When Betty went back into her bedroom she picked up the outfit she chose last night, and smiled. Betty put on a pair of low-rise black jeans that were very tight fitted, which she thought made her legs and her ass look so good. Then she put on a dark red velvet top. It was long sleeves, a V-neck, and was very tight to her body, there was even some stomach showing out the bottom of the shirt. Betty paired that with a pair of black combat boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled because she looked like she would fit right in at Southside High.

Betty walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Alice stood in shock.

“What the hell do you think you are wearing, Elizabeth?” Alice almost yelled.

“Mom, stop. New school, new look.” Betty said all nonchalantly.

“Absolutely not. Go back into your room and put on a damn sweater!”

“NO Mom. Look at yourself, you are being such a hypocrite. Since when did you start wearing fishnet leggings and all black Mom?”

Alice paused. Her daughter was right, but she wasn’t going to admit that. “Elizabeth please. Can you go change before school? This is not you.”

“You know what mom, my name is Betty. So maybe start calling me Betty! And maybe this is me. New School, New Betty.” Betty retorted at her mother.

Alice wasn’t sure what to say. Betty stood there waiting for a response and when she didn’t get one she smiled and walked out of the apartment. **Betty-1 Alice-0.**

 

When Betty reached the bus stop, she noticed the same people from the day before. She only acknowledged them for a second and then pretended like she was the only one at the bus stop. Betty wasn’t sure where this new confidence was coming from, but she liked it. She was able to stand up to her mother and didn’t care to talk to or acknowledge the people that made fun of her yesterday. She hoped she could stay this strong throughout the day.

When the bus arrived to the school, Betty got out and smiled. _New look, new me_.

Betty got into the line, waiting to go through the security check. She heard some whispers around her, but ignored them. Some of the students recognized her from the day before, the new girl that wore a pink sweater to Southside High. Others didn’t even take notice to Betty because she blended in so well.

Betty was a little nervous when it was her turn to go through the metal detector and have her bag check by the security guard. It was the same guard that she yelled at yesterday, and she wasn’t ready to be embarrassed again.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the security guard barely gave her a look. He checked her bags and she walked through the metal detectors without an issue. Betty smiled because she was liking that she was blending in so well.

 

Betty felt the eyes of many guys watching her as she walked down the hallway. She may look like she fits in now, but she definitely is standing out because everyone still knows she is the new girl.

She didn’t look at any of the guys, which she figured would make them a little crazy. She didn’t want any of them. These people didn’t seem to like rejection and didn’t seem to get rejected often. Betty laughed at that thought when she stopped at her locker. _Had they all forgotten that she was wearing a pink sweater yesterday? They looked like they could crush her in an instant. Now, they all were looking at her like she was something to eat._

Betty turned around to walk to her first class, then she saw him. Jughead Jones.

He was in the middle of a conversation with three other people, they all were wearing Serpent jackets. One of the people he was talking to was that pink-haired girl from yesterday. Part of Betty felt jealous of the pink haired girl for getting to talk to Jughead, but she knew it was silly.

When Jughead saw her, his mouth fell open. Betty smirked at him and continued walking. He quickly left the people he was talking to and followed behind her.

“Well hello there, Betty Cooper.” Jughead said with a smirk.

“Jughead Jones, what do I owe the pleasure?” Betty smiled back.

“I was about to ask the same thing. Damn, you are looking awfully different today.”

“Good different or bad different?” Betty replied, kind of nervous for his answer.

“Good definitely good. Although, I do kind of miss the sweater.” Jughead smiled.

Betty raised her eyebrow at him and laughed.

 

They walked the rest of the way to Betty’s class in silence. She could feel his warmth so close next to her. All she wanted to do was touch him. It made her laugh because she had actually told him that she wanted to touch him yesterday.

“What are you laughing at?” Jughead asked curiously.

“Oh nothing, just thinking about toughing you again.” Betty winked. “See you later Jughead.”

Betty brushed up against him as she walked into her classroom, not knowing what was getting into her.

 

Jughead stood there in shock. The way she had touched him made him shiver with pleasure. All he had been thinking about all night was touching Betty Cooper and here she was touching him first. _God, she looked so hot._

Her new clothes seemed to give her a new confidence and Jughead loved it. All he wanted to do was to walk into that classroom and drag Betty out of it. She turned him on so much, he wasn’t sure how he would be able to just be near her.

Jughead smiled and walked to class, still feeling her touch on his body. He couldn’t wait to see her again, hoping she would be in the library later.

 

Betty sat through her first three classes in a daze. She had actually touched Jughead. She wasn’t sure where this new confidence was coming from, but _she liked it._

She thought that Jughead seemed to be into her and she couldn’t be more thrilled about it. During the first three classes, guys had been staring at her constantly. She barely noticed, and when she did notice, she just didn’t care. All she could think about was Jughead Jones.

Betty wanted to know more about the smart, mysterious, **hot** gang member. She laughed to herself because she knew it was ridiculous. Could a gang member really be interested in her? And even if he was, how long would that last for? But Betty didn’t care. All she wanted was to get to know more about him.

She decided that she would go to the library for fourth period again, hoping to run into him there. When the bell rang for third period to be over, she got her things and went to her locker.

Again, Betty felt the stares from many of the guys in the hallway. This had never happened at Riverdale High before. Her pink sweaters fit in at her old school, but no one ever seemed to be attracted to her. Here, she now fit in and everyone seemed to want her. Betty kind of liked the attention because she’s never experienced it before. But the only person Betty wanted was Jughead.

She was stopped right in the middle of her thoughts when the pink-haired girl approached her.

“Well I see you took my advice” the girl said with rude tone.

“Hi… Um yeah, kind of. I figured fitting in would work better for me here.” Betty tried being nice.

When the girl didn’t say anything, Betty tried again. “My name is Betty Cooper, by the way. I’m sorry about yesterday. I was flustered and the school is new and-”

Betty was cut off by the girl, “Woah slow down. It’s fine. Being new can be hard. I actually planned on coming over here and slapping you for being rude yesterday.” The girl laughed. “I’m kidding, kind of.”

Betty tried to laugh, “I really am sorry about the way I acted. You were trying to be nice and I was a bitch.” “I pretty much invented being a bitch.”

The girl smiled. “I’m Toni Topaz. Want to go to the computer lab with me for free period?”

Betty smiled, almost tempted to say yes. “Rain check? I actually was going to head into the library today to… uh just look at books.”

“You mean look at Jughead?” Toni smirked.

“What?” Betty exclaimed, getting flustered.

“Girl, I saw the eyes you gave him in the hallway, and he darted after you so fast. He’s always in the library whenever he’s free. Although he doesn't think people notice. Just be careful, you seem really sweet. He can be pretty rough. I’ll see you later.” Toni walked down the hallway.

 _Rough?_ Betty couldn’t figure out why this was shocking her. She had been thinking this was possible all along. Maybe it was because someone finally said it out loud. Toni is supposed to be Jughead’s friend too, or at least she thinks because they are both Serpents. _Is Jughead really a bad guy?_

She pushed the confused feelings to the side and walked into the library. Betty looked up at the clock and saw that fourth period started over ten minutes ago. She had been talking to Toni for longer than she thought. B

 

etty walked to the back of the library to get to Jughead’s spot. She turned the corner and was surprised to see Jughead sitting down reading a book.

He looked up and smiled, “I was beginning to think you’d never show.”

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a class now?” Betty asked, still surprised to see him there already.

“Nah, I have two free periods in a row. I usually spend fourth in the courtyard and fifth in here. I figured I’d switch it up today.”

Jughead’s smile almost stopped Betty’s breathing. She sat down across from him. Neither of them saying anything for a few minutes, just staring into each other’s eyes.

Betty couldn’t get over how his eyes were so beautifully blue.

Jughead was mesmerized with the sparkling, emerald green eyes in front of him.

“So, may I ask about the outfit change?” Jughead questioned.

“What is there to ask?” Betty responded, feeling kind of defensive.

“Well the obvious question, why?”

It look Betty a little while to answer. She wasn’t sure if she should ignore the question or give a genuine answer.

She decided to be genuine. “I didn’t, well don’t, fit in here. At Riverdale High, I blended in well. No one really noticed me, and when I came here I stood out like a sore thumb.” She paused, trying to see how to phrase it, “I’m not comfortable standing out. I am pretty self-conscious and I don’t make friends easily. Everyone seemed to hate me yesterday, and every time I turned around people were pointing and laughing at me.”

“What? Who the hell did that?” Jughead was furious. “No one should be doing that. Give me names!”

“Hey, calm down, I’m okay. It was practically everyone at the school. I doubt that will narrow anything down for you.” Betty joked.

“This isn’t funny. Did you change how you look because of all the low lives at this school?” Jughead seemed mad and upset at the same time.

“Yeah kind of, but it’s been a long time coming, trust me. I’ve been tired of my look for some time now. My mother kind of forced it on me and I have never really been able to stand up to her. I got used to it, and it eventually became a part of me. But moving here, I know it has only been a few days, but I feel like a new person. Or at least, that I could be a new person.”

“Why would you want to become a new person?” Jughead asked curiously. He really wanted to get to know the extraordinary woman in front of him.

“That’s a long story.” Jughead gave Betty an encouraging look and she continued, “Well I haven’t been happy in a long time. Today was actually the first time I woke up happy in a long time. I feel in control of myself today. At Riverdale High, I had three close friends. Kevin, who I can trust with my life. But the other two snuck around behind my back for a while, so that really broke me for a long time. I’m slowly healing.”

“Snuck behind your back?”

“This guy Archie. He has pretty much been my best friend since birth. Somewhere along the way, I started liking him. At the time, I think that I thought it was love. I know now that it wasn’t love, but it still hurt. He was oblivious, at least I think he was. About a year and a half ago, I told him how I felt. He ignored me for days, saying he needed time to think. He finally agreed to meet with me at Pop’s, and we were about to start talking when a girl walked in. Que my new best friend, Veronica.” Betty let out a little laugh and sighed. “He was then love struck. He ignored me, once again. That hurt so much. Days later Veronica became my friend. Archie started talking to me again. All seemed right in the Riverdale world. But Kevin caught them making out once, he told me, and then they finally came clean. I acted like it didn’t bother me, but of course I was so hurt. I just told them that I supported them, then they started flaunting it all around me. I was… in pain, for a while.”

“How in pain?” Jughead winced at the thought of what she meant.

“I really don’t want to talk about that anymore. Maybe another time. New school, new me. Well at least partially new me. I’m happy I don’t have to see them every day anymore. I miss them, but it is better this way. So what about you _Jughead Jones_? What is your story?” Betty smiled.

“You don’t want to know, Betts.”

“Jughead. I just practically poured my soul to you about my life. Give me something.”

He stayed quiet, seeming unsure what to say. Betty started again, “Well we might as well get this out in the air. You’re a Southside Serpent. Northside has a lot of bad things to say about the Serpents. Care to defend yourself?” Betty tried to make the conversation light.

“It’s probably all true.” Jughead casually said.

“So you’re a low-life criminal who cares about no one but himself? I highly doubt that Jug. You’re different, I can tell.”

Jughead was shocked at how blunt she was being. No one ever would say stuff like that to him. “People around here, in this school, on the streets, they steer clear from me. I’m not a criminal, well not one that has been caught in the act or anything. I hold myself in a certain way, so no one dares to call me a ‘low-life criminal’ to my face.”

“Well I’m new here. I don’t yet know the rules.” Betty was now flirting with him. She leaned in close to him, their knees were now touching, and they could feel each other’s breath. She bit her lip timidly,

“Care to inform me of the rules, Mr. Jones?”

He leaned in to her ear and whispered, “All the rules seem to go out the window when I’m near you.”

Betty shivered at the words. She looked into his eyes and held the gaze. Then Jughead leaned in and kissed her. All she could think about was how soft his lips were. Both smooth and hard at the same time. She leaned into the kiss, ready to deepen it. Then he pulled away, much too fast for her liking.

“Betty, we can’t.” Jughead then said.

The look on Betty’s face almost destroyed Jughead. She looked so vulnerable and hurt. She got up without a word, and ran out of the library. Jughead sat there in shock. All he wanted to do was kiss her, and when it finally happened, he screwed it up.

He didn’t want to involve Betty in his life. She was right that the Serpents were bad. He was bad… but he didn’t want to be. Betty was like a bright light shining into his life. He could already see a future with her, a happy one.

But that was overshadowed by the thought of his father’s disappointed face, the Serpents going after him for leaving, the violence he’s been involved in, and how he would be destroyed if she got hurt because of him. _All he wanted was to be with Betty, but he knew that she was better off without him._

He quietly sat in the library until it was time to go to English. He wasn’t sure how he would face Betty after the hurt look that was on her face.

His nervous thoughts were quickly over shadowed by worry when he walked in the room and Betty wasn’t there. He went up to the teacher to ask where Betty was, the teacher didn’t know. He quickly turned around and ran out of the room, ignoring the teacher yelling at him to come back. _Where was she? She wouldn’t just miss class._

 

After Betty ran out of the library she started to feel the tear coming. _How could she be this stupid to think Jughead would like her? No one likes her. Not Archie, not any guy at Riverdale High, why would she think any guy at Southside High would like her? Let alone it be Jughead that would like her_. She ran out the back door of the school. Once she got outside, she burst into tears. She felt like an idiot. It didn’t matter that she changed her look, she was still the sad, ‘perfect’ little girl next door that no one was interested in. That no one would ever be interested in.

She wanted to clench her fits, she wanted to give in to her inner demons. Betty never actually has gone through with making herself bleed, but this was a time when she really wanted too. All the months in therapy helped to heal herself from those thoughts, but it was all coming back now. _No one wants her. No one will ever want her._

 

Jughead started to run around the school, unsure if she left the property. He felt awful because he knew that she wasn’t the type of person to skip class.

That’s when he saw her.

She had her back against the school. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, her head was in between her knees, and her blonde hair was all over the place.

Jughead’s heart hurt when he looked at her.

He could hear the light crying coming from where she was sitting.

He quietly and slowly walked towards her. He wasn’t sure what to say and if he could make her feel better.

She heard the movement of Jughead’s feet and looked up at him. Her face was tear streaked and red. Jughead bent down to Betty and looked into her eyes.

“Betty, oh my god, are you okay? I am so sorry.”

Betty sat there looking at him, unsure of what to say. She knew he didn’t like her, he was only trying to be nice. But she didn’t want him to see her like this. Even if Jughead doesn’t like her, she doesn’t want him to see her look weak.

 

“Betty… can I hug you?” Jughead choked out.

Then Betty began sobbing even louder. She wasn’t sure what to say to Jughead. She never wanted anyone to know about the weakest part of herself. But now, the boy she liked, the boy that doesn’t like her back, knows she is weak.

Jughead took her silence as a yes. He leaned down on the ground next to her and rubbed her back. She jumped at his first touch. Then Jughead took a couple seconds and leaned in to hug her. He hugged her fiercely, and wanted to comfort her.

They sat like that for a long time, neither making a move to get up. Jughead waited until Betty was no longer crying. They just sat there on the ground, with Jughead’s arms around Betty.

 

After he thought she was doing better he asked, “Betty what is wrong?”

Betty sniffled, “No one ever wants me. I’m a mess. I am an ugly, sad, pathetic mess.”

“No. No, stop that talk now. Betty you are not a mess or ugly. You are beautiful.” Jughead was shocked at Betty’s confession.

“You are only saying that because you feel sorry for me.”

“What? That is not true. Betty, you are gorgeous,” Jughead took a deep breath, “and I really do like you.”

“What? … Then why didn’t you want to kiss me?” Betty was so confused and emotionally drained.

 

Jughead looked over at her and sighed. He leaned against the building with her, put his arm around her, and she leaned into him.

“Betty, I have been thinking about kissing you since you told me that you wanted to touch me in the library.” Jughead laughed. “I know I’ve only known you for two days. But I there is something about you that draws me in. I want to get to know you more. I want to be in your life. I want you.” Jughead held Betty’s face in his hands. “But my life is not a good one. It’s dangerous and if you got hurt because of me. Hell you already are hurt because of me.”

“No, Jug. I am hurt because of me.” Betty sighed, happy that she didn't go through with clenching her fists. “There is this darkness in me. I want it gone. I have been working on myself a lot in the past year. I was doing really good, but I still have some issues to work through. It’s been a lot lately, leaving my friends, a new school, a new look, and this new really attractive bad boy that seemed to have turned me down. It has been a lot to take in.”

Jughead looked into Betty’s sparkling green eyes and she stared back into his ocean blue eyes. After a few moments, Betty started to look down and away from his gaze but Jughead touched her chin. Their eyes locked again, and he leaned in to kiss her.

Jughead kissed Betty like they were the only two people in the world. Jughead felt this passion inside of him for Betty that he has never felt before. He wanted her, no matter the costs.

They were kissing like they were starved, yet it was still sweet. Betty opened her mouth slightly to take a breath, and that is when Jughead sunk his tongue into Betty’s mouth. She moaned lightly into his mouth at the taste. They were kissing like they wanted to touch every corner of each other’s mouths.

After a while, Betty and Jughead slowly came apart from one another. Betty’s eyes fluttered open and looked up to see Jughead smiling at her.

“Wow.” was all he was able to mutter out.

“For someone who spends a lot of time in the library, I have to say your vocabulary is not what I pictured.” Betty smirked.

Jughead laughed loudly and shook his head at the comment, “Hmm Betty Cooper, are you saying that kiss didn’t ‘Wow’ you?”

“Oh I was definitely wow-ed.”

“I really like you, Betts.” Jughead smiled.

Betty stared into his eyes and could tell he meant it. “I like you too, Jug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, I always love to see your comments!  
> I am planning on posting weekly. So keep a look out for new chapters on Tuesday's/Thursday's!  
> Also you can follow me on twitter @riversbughead . You'll get updates on my fanfic and of course see me talk a lot about Bughead (:


	4. Anchor

Jughead walked Betty home from school, even though the school day wasn’t over. She let him because she knew her mother wouldn’t be around at home. On the walk Jughead felt like he should talk to her about what happened.

“Betty, we need to talk about what you were saying…”

Betty sighed, “Not now, Jug, I can’t.”

“You can tell me. I want to help you. What do you mean about this darkness?” Jughead seemed really worried about Betty.

“I just have been through a lot. There was a lot of pressure on me growing up. I had to be perfect. I was expected to achieve and be the best daughter ever, since I was the only child. But I struggled. I went through a… rough patch. And please don’t ask me to elaborate on that right now. Maybe another time. But I will tell you that I never hurt myself, if that’s what you are thinking.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Jughead seemed relieved.

“But it doesn’t mean I didn’t want to. And today… I really wanted to.” Betty looked at her feet, ashamed of herself.

“Then let me help you. I know we just met, but I want to get to know you more. I want to hang out with you, learn all your secrets. I want to _want to_ tell you my secrets. So if you are ever feeling upset or if you ever feel that darkness again, I want you to call me. Day or night, I don’t care what time it is. I don’t want you to feel ashamed.” Jughead took a deep breath. “I have felt really low before too. So low that I didn’t think anyone in the world cared about me. I want to help you. I want to be there for you. I want to be your **anchor**.”

Betty’s eyes started to tear up, “Are you sure? I don’t want to burden you…”

“It’s not a burden. You are so important to me already. I want to help you to help yourself. You are precious Betty, you shouldn’t be thinking about yourself in such an awful way.”

“My anchor, huh?” Betty said, liking the idea of that.

“Anytime.” Jughead smiled, wanting to say _Always_ , but knew it was too soon for that.

They walked back to Betty’s apartment hand in hand. After Jughead confessing to wanting to be her anchor, he held her hand and smiled.

When they got there, Betty started to say goodbye to Jughead when he stopped her.

“Uh no. I’m coming inside, Betts.” He smiled.

“You don’t have to, it’s okay. You’ve taken care of me enough for one day.”

“I am not missing out on the chance to see your house… without your mother home.” Jughead winked.

They both smiled at each other and started to walk into the building.

Betty laughed, “Yeah, I don’t think you’ll ever see it with my mother home.” She stopped when she saw a confused look on his face. “It’s nothing against you, Jug. My mom hates all my friends, especially boys. She always tells me that boys only want one thing. According to her, Archie was scum and Veronica was a bitch. Also she said that Kevin was pretending to be gay, just so he could watch me change.”

“Well since this Archie and Veronica snuck behind your back, she may be right about them.” Jughead said, half kiddingly. “Although, I hope she isn’t right about Kevin. I don’t like the thought of anyone looking at _my_ Betty.”

“You’re Betty?” she raised an eyebrow at his statement.

“Yeah, anything wrong with that?” Jughead replied confidently.

Betty smiled and shook her head no. “Don’t worry about Kevin. He’s gay for sure. He keeps texting me to try to find him a cute guy at Southside High. He has no standards for me to meet, well expect for the one…” Betty trailed off, realizing she shouldn’t have said that.

He looked confused, “Well what is the one standard?”

“Uh. I mean it’s really nothing. It’s just that he doesn’t want a guy who is a part of the Serpents.” Betty looked sorry when the words came from her mouth.

Jughead just shook his head, “I mean he’s right you know. You shouldn’t want anyone from the Serpents either.”

Betty looked sad from his statement, “Jug, stop. I don’t care what other people think. I don’t care about the Serpents reputation. I care about you. You’re different, I know you are.” Betty smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He gladly kissed her back, putting his hand behind her neck and pulling her in tight.

Betty then pulled back to open the apartment door, much to Jughead’s retaliation.

“Well, welcome to my new home.” Betty said half-heartedly. “I mean it’s nice, but it’s not where I grew up, you know?”

“This apartment is a lot better than where I live, trust me. I like it.” Jughead smiled.

“Well where do you live?” she said curiously.

“A story for another day. Alright Betts, show me around!” Jughead was walking all over the living room at this point.

She figured she would find out where he lived sooner or later, so she didn’t push. Betty walked Jughead around the small living room/kitchen area. Then she took him down the hallway, pointing out the bathroom door and her mother’s door, and then she stopped.

“And this is my room.” Betty said nervously to Jughead as she opened the door.

She opened the door and Jughead walked in first. He looked around the room and smiled.

“This looks a lot like a room _sweater_ Betty would sleep in. Not this _biker_ Betty standing in front of me.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Betty rolled her eyes, “Ha ha. Funny. Okay maybe this style hasn’t always been me. But I like it, I feel much more confident this way. Well at least I did today. We’ll see if I keep my look this way.”

Jughead slightly smiled at her in response. All he wanted was for her to feel happy and confident. “I like either of your looks. Both seem to suit you.”

Betty left the room to go get herself and Jughead a water from the kitchen. While she was gone Jughead was looking around Betty’s room at all the pictures she put up.

Betty walked back in and walked over to Jughead. She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled back and then caught her into a long, passionate kiss on the mouth. They kept their tongues to themselves this time, but it didn’t make it any less breathtaking.

When they pulled away from each other, Betty was feeling quite flustered. “So, what were you looking at?” She smiled over at him and wanted to take off his beanie. She was curious as to what his hair looked like without the hat. As much as she wanted to pull it off, she didn’t want to invade his privacy, she figured she would see it eventually.

“Well beautiful, I was looking at your pictures. Want to show me who these people are?” He smiled back at Betty.

She began pointing out pictures from random people in her family, like cousins, aunts, and uncles. Then she showed him pictures from school. He seemed to really enjoy the pictures of her as a cheerleader.

“You were a cheerleader? Damn, I snagged myself a cheerleader. Who would’ve thought?” Jughead laughed.

“I should be the one to talk. This ex cheerleader snagged herself a hot Serpent.” Betty winked at him.

He laughed but didn’t comment back to her. He continued to look at the pictures. Betty smiled and pointed out the picture of her with Kevin.

“That’s Kevin, aka the best friend a girl could ever ask for.”

“You know, I have a friend that’s gay. We could set them up. But there is one thing.” Jughead raised an eyebrow at Betty.

“What is it? Kev would love that!”

“He’s a Serpent, like me.”

“Oh… Hey, maybe we can change Kevin’s mind. I mean, you changed mine.” Betty looked into his eyes.

Jughead smiled shyly, still unsure if Betty is actually okay with his Serpent status.

He kept looking at pictures and then pointed to one, “So from the descriptions you gave me on the walk home, I am assuming they are Archie and Veronica?”

“That would be them. My other two _best_ friends.”

“You need new friends.” Jughead laughed. “What did you see in him anyway?” He was suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Archie physically looked like he was the right guy for Betty. Archie didn’t look anything like Jughead. Jughead was dark and bad. Archie seemed to be good for her, well aside from the screwing her other best friend behind her back part. He tried to push down his feelings of jealousy.

“In all honesty? I am not really sure. He was my best friend, I think that was my only appeal. Don’t worry, he has nothing on you.” Betty hugged Jughead.

He embraced her hug for a while, until he looked up and saw another picture.

“Uh Betty. Who is this woman?” Jughead asked curiously.

Betty turned to look, “Oh, that’s my mom!”

Jughead looked shocked and slightly amused.

“Why do you ask? And why do you look stunned?”

“I need to show you something because you said you didn’t know where your mom works. Well I do.” Jughead replied.

Without much else said, Jughead took her with him to the bus stop. She kept trying to ask what was going on, but he wouldn’t say anything except that _I needed to see for myself_. They were on the bus for about 15 minutes when they got off.

“Jug, what are we doing at a bar?” Betty was confused and then suddenly a little scared, “Why are there so many Serpent jackets around here? I think every single person has one on.” She tightened her grip on Jughead’s hand.

Which he noticed.

“Betty, it’s okay. Since you’re with me, you have no worries. Although, you are holding hands with the _Prince_ on the Serpents. I am supposed to be one of the more dangerous ones.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Prince?” Betty asked.

“Another story for another time. But seriously, this place can be dangerous Betty. Never come here alone, or with anyone for that matter. Unless I am here holding your hand, got it?” Jughead was very serious now.

“Okay… If it is so dangerous what are we doing here? And what does this have to do with my Mom’s job?”

Jughead looked at her and they walked into the bar together, the Whyte Wyrm. All around were Serpent jackets. Betty looked like the only one without a jacket. When they walked in the door, everyone’s eyes were watching them.

Some seemed to care less, others seemed scared, and others were pissed off.

_Why would people be scared or pissed off about our presence? Was it Jughead? Was it me?_

Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when she caught eyes with the one and only, Alice Cooper.

“MOM?” Betty yelled in shock. She looked over to Jughead, “What is she doing here?”

“She’s the new bartender. She came in a week ago looking for my dad and Tall Boy, asking if she could get a job. Neither of them would tell me who she was, only that she was an _old_ friend. And now I see that she is your mother.”

Betty was now in a mood. “That’s funny. She wouldn’t tell me where she was working. Only that she had an ‘old friend’ help her out. How the hell does my mother know _Serpents_?”

Jughead was a little thrown off by her tone. He knew she wasn’t mad at him, she was mad at her mother. But the comment about the Serpents stung a little.

Betty stormed over to Alice, who was behind the bar.

“Elizabeth, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.” Alice seemed mad at her daughter.

“Really Mom? I could be asking you the same thing. Since when do you work at a bar, with SERPENTS?” Betty yelled.

Some of the Serpents noticed her tone and were getting agitated at her presence. If it wasn’t for the look on Jughead’s face, they all would’ve kicked Betty out, literally. Jughead looked over at each person and gave them a look so terrifying, they knew not to do or say anything.

Jughead walked over to Betty and Alice. “Hey Betts, maybe cool it on dissing Serpents when you are in a bar full of them?”

Alice raised an eyebrow at what Jughead said, “Jughead Jones. To what do I not owe the pleasure? How do you know my daughter?”

Betty was about to yell back at her mother for the comment she made about Jughead, but he cut in. “Well _Alice_ , your daughter and I are very close these days. We do go to school together.” Jughead smirked.

“You two know each other? More than just passing by each other in the bar?” Betty was confused.

“Oh didn’t you know Betty? You’re new _friend_ here, he pretty much leads the Serpents. I mean his dad is the official leader, but Jughead does it when his dad is too intoxicated or incompetent to do so, which is often these days.” Alice dug in.

“DON’T YOU DARE talk about my family like that!” Jughead was furious.

“Oh honey? Family? It is only you and your dad. That is not much of a family.”

Jughead looked steaming with rage and Betty was so shocked and hurt by this situation. He was about to blow up when Betty put her hand on his arm to calm him down. Jughead was surprised that her touching him actually helped him cool off. Alice looked shock at the intimate touch and then Betty began talking.

“Two people don’t make a family, Mom? You know we are now a two person family right? Are we _not much of a family_?” Alice was about to start talking when Betty kept going, “Those are awful things to say Mom. I’m not sure I would actually want to be a part of our nothing two person family after this. Jughead is a kid, just like me. You are treating him awfully. Was that dig about his Serpent life supposed to hurt me and make me change my feelings for him? Cause it didn’t work. Jughead is in my life, whether he is a Serpent or not. I like him and you hurting him, is only going to drive me away.”

Betty turned around and stormed off, pulling Jughead’s hand behind her. Jughead doesn’t usually let people pull him around like that, especially in front of his men, but he was actually okay with Betty doing it.

Alice stood dumbfounded by what her daughter said. She didn’t want her daughter getting involved with a Serpent. But she wasn’t sure what else she could do to prevent it.

Once they got outside, Betty turned around to face Jughead. “I am so sorry.”

Jughead was confused, “What are you talking about? That was amazing.”

“I kept dissing the Serpents. I wasn’t even thinking about how you were one of them. I don’t want to hurt you. Then when she started being rude to you, I just couldn’t take it.” Betty rushed the words out.

“Betts, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean me when you were dissing the Serpents. Yeah, it stung a little, but I am a big boy, I can take care of myself. Although, it was pretty hot when you were standing up to your mom like that, and confessing all your feelings about me.” Jughead winked.

Betty blushed, remembering how she had said how much he meant to her, “Well it’s the truth. You mean a lot to me, Jug. You were there for me today in a way that no one has been there for me before. I don’t care if you are a Serpent for the rest of your life, as long as I am in it, I am okay.”

“The rest of my life, huh? You want to be there?” Jughead questioned.

Betty felt self-conscious about confessing her feelings, but decided it was the truth, “As long as you’ll have me.” Betty smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

 

And with that, the ex ‘girl next door’ and the Serpent Prince were confessing their feelings for each other so soon. Neither knowing that struggle and heart ache may lie ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know where Alice works! And of course Alice doesn't like Jughead... for now.  
> I know Bughead's relationship seems rushed, but hey they are kids!  
> I know this chapter was shorter than the past couple ones, but I felt like it was a good spot to stop at. To make it up to you, I'll post on Tuesday, instead of waiting until next Thursday (:  
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Looking Up

Much to Jughead’s disagreement, Betty took the bus back to her home by herself that night. Jughead insisted on riding back with her, but Betty said she wanted to clear her mind before her mother got home and that it didn’t make sense for him to be driving back and forth on the bus. Jughead understood and let her go.

Jughead walked back home to his trailer from the Whyte Wyrm. He didn’t want to go back inside the bar and deal with the questions about Betty from the other Serpents. He also wasn’t in the mood to talk to Alice again. It was a short walk back to the trailer, but Jughead was already missing his motorcycle. Thankfully he should be able to pick it up from the repair shop on Friday. He was actually giddy with excitement.

When he walked into the trailer park, some people waved and started up small talk, while others shut their doors. Jughead thinks about how crazy it is that some people are accepting while others are so scared of him. He sighs, _this is my life_ , and walks up into his trailer.

His dad is home. Great.

Jughead misses the days when his father was sober. Their life was so much better when his mother was in town. But Jughead was happy without her, since she didn’t seem to care about him enough to check in.

FP has struggled with the reality of both his wife and daughter leaving two years ago. It was a downhill slope the moment he realized Gladys was never planning on coming back.

Jughead walked into the trailer with a smile on his face, hoping for the best. He turned to see his father on their old brown couch watching TV. There was no booze on the coffee table like there usually is.

“Hey Dad, how are you doing?” Jughead asked timidly.

FP smiled bigger than Jughead has seen in a year, “I’m great boy. I have some news.”

“Okay… What is it?”

“Boy, get more excited! Jellybean is coming home!” FP actually seemed giddy with excitement.

Jughead stood there shocked. He wasn’t sure if his dad meant that Jellybean was coming to visit or to live with them. He has only been able to video chat with Jellybean a couple times in the last two years. He misses her like crazy. But then he worries about Jellybean seeing their father as a drunk.

“Dad, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“What the hell do you mean? Of course Jelly coming to live with us is a good idea! Do you not want her to or something?” FP defended.

Jughead was happy that Jellybean was supposed to live with them, but he was still unsure, “I want her to live here too, Dad. More than anything. But you aren’t exactly the same as you were two years ago. Should she be seeing you like this?”

“Jughead, I know I’ve been a mess lately, but I will work on it. It’s been hard without your mom and sister. But she’s coming back! She doesn’t want to be away from Riverdale or us anymore. She supposed to come back next week if everything goes well. I want this Jughead. I will stop drinking and I will get a better job. I will do anything.” FP seemed to try to convince himself that he can do better.

“I have been wanting you to change for a long time. If this is what is doing it, then I am happy. I want Jelly back so much.”

FP smiled wide at his son and pulled him into a hug. “I got the call last night from your sister while I was out. When I got home you were sleeping and you were gone before I woke up. I spent all day looking for a new job. I will find a good one, I promise. I haven’t taken a drink for two days now and I plan on keeping it this way, Jughead.”

“I am really happy for you Dad. Alright I am going to go call Jelly, okay?” Jughead walked back to his room with excitement.

 

Betty got back to the apartment and was mentally preparing herself for talking to Alice. She walked into her bedroom and thought about her day. So much went on today: kissing Jughead, getting rejected, crying, confessing her demons to Jughead, kissing him again and again, seeing her mother working at a Serpent bar, and confessing her feelings for Jughead. She was emotionally exhausted, but also happy with her new relationship. Well if it really is a relationship, since they never discussed that. Betty forgot all about preparing herself to speak with her mother because she started second guessing what happened today. _Could Jughead really like me? He saw how much of a mess I was. Maybe he didn’t think I was a good kisser. Maybe he just felt bad for me. Maybe after how my mother spoke to him, he wouldn’t want me anymore. Maybe be never wanted ‘good girl’ Betty Cooper._ She tried to shake away all the bad thoughts because Jughead did say he liked her.

Just as Betty was trying to forget about the bad thoughts, she heard her mother get home. She knew she might as well get it over with, so she gets off her bed and walks into the living room. Alice and Betty stood there looking at each other for a while.

Then Alice breaks the silence, “Well now you know where I work. It isn’t exactly how I wanted you to find out, but that low-life Serpent of course had to take you to the Wyrm.”

“Seriously Mom? The first thing you say, and you insult Jughead again?” Betty was furious.

Alice sighed, “Why do you care so much for that Jones boy anyway? You don’t know anything about him!”

“You’re right. I don’t know a lot. But I know enough, for now. He…helped me today.” Betty added.

“What do you mean he helped you?”

“I kind of had one of my episodes today. I was-”

Alice interrupted Betty, like usual, “I thought you were over those? Didn’t therapy work?”

“Yes Mom, therapy worked. But it still is hard sometimes.” Betty sighed, “There has been a lot of changes the past few days. I’ve been overwhelmed. I was a crying mess after…I mean I was just a mess and Jughead comforted me.” Betty didn't want to tell Alice that she cried after she thought Jughead rejected her, that wouldn't help Alice like him any more.

Alice was taking in what Betty was saying, “So should we start therapy again? I don’t want you to start having bad thoughts again.” Alice’s mood seemed to have changed to very supportive.

Betty nods, “Yeah, I think that would help. Maybe I could still see Dr. White from the Northside?”

Alice considers, “She did do a good job with you, so yes, we can do that.”

“Thanks Mom.” Betty was about to walk back into her room when she stopped, “By the way, I’m fine with your job. I’m not mad, I just wish you would have told me. I mean I do kind of worry about you being there because Jug told me that it wasn’t safe for non-Serpents.”

“Don’t worry about me Betty. I’ll be fine. But I don’t want to be seeing you there anymore. He’s right about it not being safe and it’s a bar and you’re only 17. Got it?”

“Yeah Mom, whatever.” Betty walks into her room and then yells over her shoulder, “I am still going to see Jughead, just so you know!”

Alice shakes her head thinking, _I really don’t like this._

 

When Betty sits down on her bed, she picks up her phone to see a text from an unkown number.

 

**Unknown:** Hey Betts, it’s me.

 

Betty smiled, knowing that only Jughead calls her Betts. She had given him her phone number before she got on the bus outside the Whyte Wyrm.

 

**Betty:** Am I supposed to assume I know you? (;

**Jughead:** Oh, it’s Jughead.

**Betty:** haha yes I knew that.

**Jughead:** Well good. I’m glad you don’t have other new people texting you.

**Betty:** nope, just you (:

**Jughead:** So what are you doing?

**Betty:** Just about to look through my assignments from school. You?

**Jughead:** I’m just doing some editing

**Betty:** What are you editing?

**Jughead:** A draft for the newspaper at school.

**Betty:** You’re on the Red and Black????

**Jughead:** um yeah, I kind of run it, why?

**Betty:** I really want to join! I heard about your newspaper when I wrote for the Blue and Gold at Riverdale High. I was second down from the top, Cheryl always had to beat me out :(

**Jughead:** I’m not sure I like this Cheryl…

**Jughead:** You can definitely join the Red and Black if you were actually interested!!

**Betty:** I’m not sure I do either, lol. Am I supposed to like enter my work or something? We had high standards for the Blue and Gold.

**Jughead** : Well if you met standards, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Not many people are interested here, so we let anyone in. Which sometimes sucks cause I have a lot of editing to do on my own, because some people really are awful when it comes to grammar.

**Betty:** I really enjoy editing, I would love to help!

**Jughead:** Great. Our next meeting is this Thursday right after school in the newspaper office. Be there?

**Betty:** I wouldn’t miss it (:

**Jughead:** Cool. I’m going to go focus on editing now. Have a good night, Betts.

**Betty:** You too, Jug!

 

Betty sat there smiling at her phone. She was so gone for him already. She gets to see Jughead in English class tomorrow and hopefully at the library too. Then the next day will be the newspaper! _Things are looking up_ , Betty thought.

Betty spent the next hour looking through her assignments. Some of the work is new, but others she may be able to use her past papers from Riverdale High to turn in. As she was putting away her work, Alice called her into the kitchen. Dinner was done, so Betty and Alice sat at the small island in the kitchen to eat spaghetti and meatballs. There was some small talk. Alice asked Betty about how school when and if she made any new friends. She talked about Toni, but didn’t tell her mother Toni’s last name or that she was a Serpent. Alice might croak if she knew that Betty’s only friends right now are both Southside Serpents.

Alice went on to ask about Betty’s new look. Betty said that she wasn’t sure if she would always dress like this, but knew she would for now. Alice accepted the answer, but reminded Betty to always be herself. Betty thought her look lied somewhere in between _sweater_ Betty and _biker_ Betty, as Jughead called her looks. She likes pink, but she also likes having her hair down. _Maybe I’ll combine the looks somehow_ , Betty thought.

After dinner, Alice sat did some laundry and Betty went to take a shower. Betty was hoping for another text from Jughead before she went to sleep, but she didn’t get one. _It makes sense_ , she thought, _he already said goodnight and he is busy editing_. But that didn’t stop her from still hoping. She laid down in bed and slowly fell asleep, with thoughts of Jughead lingering in her mind.

 

Day three at Southside High went by pretty smoothly. Betty decided on wearing jeans, combat boots, and a red t-shirt. Not as dramatic of an outfit change as yesterday was, but still not wearing what she used to wear to Riverdale High. The guys still took notice of her around the halls, but she wasn’t interested in any of them. She heard some rumors in the hall about her and Jughead being seen at the Whyte Wyrm together yesterday, but she didn’t comment on them. Everyone thought it must be fake, because apparently ‘Jones’ doesn’t date. _Huh_ , Betty thought.

When it was time to go to the library, Betty goes to the spot she hopes to see Jughead at. While looking at the books she gets a text from him.

**Jughead:** Hey Betts, not sure if you were planning on being in the library today, but I can’t make it. I’m stuck in the Red and Black editing. Hope you don’t mind.

Of course Betty was upset she wasn’t able to see Jughead now, but she knew he had his duties.

**Betty:** Edit those articles, Jones! (;

**Jughead:** Jones??

**Betty:** Oh yes, that’s what I hear people call you all over these halls.

**Jughead:** Ahhh. Maybe you shouldn’t be listening to what they say. I can’t assume it’ll make you like me more…

**Betty:** It hasn’t made me like you any less. Well unless…

**Jughead:** Unless what Betty??

**Jughead** : Betts…

**Betty:** Unless you are just using me or don’t actually like me…

**Jughead:** WHAT? You're kidding me, right? Who said that???

**Betty:** I wish I didn’t say anything. It was just something I heard. People couldn’t believe that we would be together because they said you don’t date.

**Jughead:** Well it’s true about me not dating.

**Jughead** : Not many people are interested in getting involved with a ‘leader’ of the Serpents. Usually people cower away. Or they only want me to get to the top. For some reason some people think being with me will make them powerful? Idk.

**Betty:** So if you don’t date, then what are we doing?

**Jughead** : I have never dated in the past. I have no idea how to even do it, but I would do it with you.

**Betty** : Okay (: Well we can talk about this all later. You are supposed to be editing papers, you know, the whole reason why I can’t be seeing you right now?

**Jughead** : Right, right. Sorry. Tomorrow will probably be the same. But I will see you for the meeting after school tomorrow, right??

**Betty** : I wouldn’t miss it!

 

Betty puts down her phone with a smile. Even though she can’t see him right now, she’s still going to stay in his spot and find a book to read. After the next periods are up, Betty goes into English class. She sits down and waits for Jughead to come in. When he comes in he walks over to talk to the teacher and gives her a note. Then he starts to walk out of the room, but before he leaves, he turns to smile and wave at Betty. Which of course causes Betty to blush and feel all giddy inside. _He really must have a lot of work to do for the Red and Black_ , Betty thought, _I can’t wait to be able to help him_. There is some buzzing in the room after Jughead waved to Betty. The girl sitting behind Betty taps her on the shoulder and asks if she and Jughead are together. The question is something her and Jughead haven’t gotten a chance to discuss yet, so she tells the girl that they are friends. Thankfully the class starts before she can get asked anymore questions.

The rest of the day went on pretty easily for Betty. The classes still weren’t too hard for her and when she got home she did some homework and stayed in her room for the night.

Betty wakes up on Thursday with a smile on her face because she gets to start at the newspaper today! She absolutely loved working on the Blue and Gold. Hopefully she will get to write some interesting stories and help Jughead with the editing process. _It definitely wouldn’t be a bad thing to have to have to spend long nights with Jughead,_ she thought.

Betty goes through her usual morning routine. Today she wears a black jean skirt with an olive green off the shoulder shirt. She keeps her hair down in waves, but kind of misses having it up in a ponytail… weird. The beginning of her day goes smoothly. A couple of girls have asked her about Jughead, and she still doesn’t know what to say. After Betty told one girl that she and Jughead are just friends, the girl said “Oh good. That means he is still up for grabs then. I would love to get my hands on that.” Betty sat there shocked. Jughead isn’t a piece of meat and it pissed her off that people were thinking of him that way.

When it fourth period was about to start, Betty stopped at her locker. Toni walked over and waved to Betty.

“Hey girl, I haven’t really gotten to talk to you much. Want to come hang in the courtyard with him?”

Betty contemplated, “Yeah, why not!”

Betty put her books in her locker and followed Toni. As they were walking, Betty took in Toni’s appearance. Toni was wearing black jeans, a light red strapless top and her Serpent jacket. Her brown and pink hair was flowing down her back. She was gorgeous. Betty was then curious if Toni had a boyfriend, because how could any of the guys resist?

Toni led Betty to a bench at the corner of the courtyard. It was the farthest spot away from all the other benches.

Betty laughed, “What is it with you Serpents and staying as far away from people as possible?”

Toni just laughed in return, but didn’t answer her question. They start talking about Betty’s first week and how it is going so far. Betty tells her about joining the Red and Black today, which opens up the questions about Jughead.

“So you and Jughead are a thing now?” Toni smiles.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I have been asked that many times and I don’t know what to say.”

“Well what has Jughead said?”

“We haven’t gotten a chance to really talk about it. I mean we did hang out the other day. He said he liked me and I said that I liked him. Also we kissed.”

“Kissed?! Girl, why have you been holding back on me?”

Betty smiled, “I haven’t talked to anyone about this. With my old friends back at Riverdale High, I wasn’t sure who to trust.”

“Me. You can trust me, Betty. I definitely think we are friends, right?”

“Of course. I am really happy you are my friend.”

“Okay so how was the kiss?” Toni implored.

“Kisses.” Betty smiled. “They were amazing. He is amazing.”

“Damn girl. I always wondered what the infamous Jughead Jones would taste like.” Toni laughed.

Betty sat there and wasn’t sure what to say. She had wondered if Toni and Jughead have ever gotten together because they seem to be close.

“Calm your brain down girl. I don’t want Jughead.” Toni reassured. “He’s like family to me. Well he is family, our Serpent family. We are best buds, I don’t think of him that way.”

“Uh okay. Sorry I don’t mean to seem jealous or anything. You just caught me off guard. But that did remind me of a question I had for you.”

“Shoot.” Toni replied.

“Do you have a boyfriend? I mean you are obviously gorgeous, so I was curious.”

“No boyfriend. Or girlfriend for that matter.” Toni shook her head. “You’d think I’d have better luck when I like both genders.”

“That shocks me, I mean look at you! I just got here, and I look nowhere near as good as you, and guys won’t stop eyeing me up.”

“Betty you should give yourself more credit for your looks. But thank you. No comments on me being bi?” Toni wondered.

“Oh no, that doesn’t bother me. My best friend back at Riverdale High is gay. I couldn’t ask for someone better than him. But now I have you too. So I seem to have a best guy friend and a best girl friend.” Betty smiled.

“I usually don’t have many girl friends. The Serpent thing usually throws people off. But yeah, I like the sound of that!” Toni was happy about her relationship with Betty.

“How many other girls are in the Serpents? I only see guys around here in the jackets.”

“There is a handful or so of females that are Serpents, but none are my age. All the females are around in their forties. I usually just stick with being friends with the Serpents because we always have each other’s backs. So I am usually just stuck with guy friends. But they are really great.”

Just then the bell rang. Toni and Betty got up to walk to their lockers to get their books for class.

“By the way, Betty. I wouldn’t let Jughead hear you tell people that you and he are just friends. It seems like he really likes you. He can be a little jealous, overprotective, and self-conscious. So if you really like him, definitely talk to him today.” Toni explained.

Betty thanked Toni for the advice. _How could Jughead Jones be self-conscious? He is the epitome of a gorgeous and smart man_.

Jughead wasn’t in English class again, and he didn’t even come in to give the teacher a note. Today they started to read _Brave New World_ in class. Betty hasn’t actually read that one yet, so she is excited to start a new book.

The rest of the school day went by fast. Soon enough it was 2:30, which meant it was time to go into the Red and Black, and see Jughead. Betty stops at her locker to put away the books she doesn’t need for the night, and to grab her backpack.

Betty stops right in front of the newspaper door, feeling quite nervous. _What if everyone hates me? What if I don’t fit in? What if I embarrass myself? What is Jughead really doesn’t want me here?_

Just then a girl walks next to her and stops. “Hey, you’re Betty Cooper right?”

“Um yeah, that’s me, hi.” Betty looks over at the girl to see she has silky long black hair, she’s tanned, and dressed edgy, just like everyone else here.

“I’m Sloan. Are you joining the Red and Black?” she says happily.

“Yeah I am actually. I am kind of nervous to go in.” Sloan laughs, “Don’t be nervous. I am the graphic designer for the newspaper! You’ll love it in there. Does anyone on the newspaper know you are joining?”

“Jughead knows I’m coming.”

“Jughead knows, yeah wow. Alright, well there is nothing to worry about if you already have his approval.”

“Is he usually hard to get approval from?” Betty questions.

“Well he once made me redo a design about six times before it was finalized. But I will say the end product was better than what I started with. So he does know what he is doing.” Sloan smiles. “Come on, let’s go in!”

Betty smiles back and walks in behind Sloan. _Huh, maybe I just made another new friend._

 

Jughead looks up when they walk into the room. “Finally Sloan. I was beginning to think you bailed on me. What was holding you up?” Then Jughead spots Betty walking in behind her and smiles.

“You know I’d never leave you hanging Jones. I was just getting acquainted with a nervous Betty outside.” Sloan turns and winks at Betty, causing her to blush.

_Why did she have to tell Jughead I am nervous?_

“Nervous, huh? Well we will have to change that.” Jughead said. “Everyone come over and introduce yourself to our newest editor and writer, Betty Cooper.”

Betty looks at Jughead and smiles. She feels quite flustered with everyone there talking to her. But she knows Jughead is doing this to help. Everyone was already in the room before she got in, so they were in the middle of working on stuff. Betty will have to work on remembering their names, but it should be easy since there is less people here than there was at the Blue and Gold. Aside from herself, Jughead, and Sloan, there are only five other people that worked on the newspaper. Everyone walked away and got back to work, when Jughead started explaining things to her.

“So Betts, you can see we only have six other people working here aside from myself, and now you. Sloan, who you met, is our best graphic designer.” Jughead stops because Sloan yells over to say that she’s the only one. “That is true, but we couldn’t ask for anyone better. Then we have two photographers, one formatter, and two writers.”

“The Blue and Gold had a lot more staff, wow.” Betty acknowledged.

“Yes, well being on the newspaper at Southside High isn’t very cool.”

Sloan walks over and laughs, “And yet, we have the leader of the Southside Serpents in here being uncool with us.”

Betty laughs and Jughead cuts in, “Sloan, I have told you this many times-”

“Yeah, yeah. You aren’t the leader. Whatever Jones. But still, here you are slumming it.”

Jughead rolls his eyes and Sloan walks away again. She is the only one on the newspaper that talks so casually with him and who will joke around. He likes feeling normal. She really is the only one that is so open with him and will openly make fun of him. Although she usually only does it in the newspaper room. Jughead isn’t sure he could allow it outside these walls, he has that Serpent reputation to uphold. Although he could care less about it.

Betty smiles at the exchange between Jughead and Sloan. This is the first time she has really gotten to see someone talk to him so openly. It reassures her thoughts about Jughead being a good guy.

“So, back to what I was saying. Sloan can handle the graphic design, we have the photography under control and same with the formatting. You may want to help guide the writers. They tend to pick awful stories and aren’t sure how to set up their thoughts. Then-”

“Wait,” Betty interrupts. “You want me to tell them what to do?”

“Yeah, I mean in a nice way, like help them out. That is what a leader does.”

Betty looks at Jughead with a confused look on her face, so he continues. “You are going to be co-running the paper with me, right?”

“You want me to run the paper with you? Like as equals?” Betty was shocked.

“Yeah Betts. That was my plan. You help the writers, and of course you write stories as well, while I focus a lot on the editing, the layout, and overlooking everything. Then when you get more comfortable we can just do all of it together. I really would like to start writing again, but I don’t have the time with everything else I have to do in here. So you joining and leading is a huge help.”

Betty’s smile grew so big. “I would love that, Jug!” She practically threw herself into Jughead’s arms for a hug. He was shocked but happily accepted.

Sloan whistles at the two of them from across the room, causing everyone else in the room to look their direction. Jughead rolls his eyes, while Betty looks embarrassed.

“Should I not have done that?” Betty asks nervously.

“Hug me? Seriously? You can hug me anytime you want, Betts. Sloan just likes to yank my chain.” Jughead reassures her.

“But what about everyone else? What are we Jughead? I mean I know we probably shouldn’t get into this here. But I want to know what is okay. Like what if I want to hold your hand when I see you in the hallway. Is that okay? Or can I not do that because you are this tough Serpent that has this image and who doesn’t date? I-”

“Betty stop. I don’t care about that image. Apparently I need to come over tonight to help show you who I really am. You can hold my hand whenever you want, hug me whenever you want, and hell I would be more than happy for you to kiss me whenever you want. As for what this is? I want this. I want us to date. I want you to be mine. So if that means you are my girlfriend, then that’s what I want.”

Betty can’t stop smiling. “I want that. So much. I would like to get to know you more too. But I can’t have you come over tonight. My mom isn’t working today, so she’ll be home. I’d rather get to know you more before Alice gets in the way. What about tomorrow after school?”

“Yeah. I’ll drive you wherever you want to go tomorrow.” Jughead will happily do anything for Betty.

“Drive me? Don’t you take the bus, too?” Remembering that she and Jughead walked to her house and took the bus to the Whyte Wyrm. 

“Not usually. My ride has been in the shop this week, but I get to pick it up tonight. You’ll love it.” Jughead winks.

“Okay. Yeah we can definitely hang out tomorrow.” Betty agrees.

After that, Betty gets herself acquainted with the newspaper room and goes to talk to the two writers. They all stay in there for an hour and a half before people start piling out. Betty notices it is 4 o’clock and that she should probably head home too. Jughead said he is staying behind to work some more, but that he’ll see her in the library tomorrow. Betty looks around to see Sloan being the last person to leave the room. Since everyone is gone, Betty leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips. As Betty was about to pull away, Jughead's hands came up to frame her face. He leaned into the kiss and his tongue darted across Betty's bottom lip. She parts her lips slightly, which Jughead takes as an invitation to deepen his tongue into Betty's mouth. Betty lets out a light moan, then Jughead slowly stops the kiss. They both look at each other with so much lust, then Betty smiles as she walks out of the room.

Once Betty gets out of the room, Jughead is trying to adjust himself in his seat. He got way more aroused from that kiss than he has been in a long time.

Sloan is standing there when Betty walks out of the room and offers to drive her home. Betty agrees since it will be faster than taking the bus. She appreciates the light blue color of the car, it stands out, just like Sloan does. On the drive home, Sloan talks the whole time. She is very chatty, Betty notices. But she loves it. She gets to listen to her new friend, and has time to think. Today was a good day. Everything seems to be looking up for her. Betty smiles because Sloan is still talking. Kevin was always so chatty. Which reminds her, she should probably call Kevin and talk to him about everything tonight. They haven’t talked on the phone since Sunday, and they’ve only texted a handful of times. She wants to tell him everything. Especially talk to him about her new Serpent boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was filled with a lot of events!  
> A happy FP. Jug and Betty texting. Toni and Betty are friends. Betty makes a new friend. Betty's first day at the Red and Black.  
> I hope you enjoyed. As always, comments are very appreciated!


	6. Home Sweet Home

Betty walked through the front door to find Alice pulling a cake out of the oven. It is Betty’s favorite: Strawberries and Cream. She walked in the door and put down her bags. Alice greeted her with a smile.

“I’m making your favorite!”

“Yeah Mom, I see.” Betty answered cautiously. “What’s the occasion?”

“Can’t I just make a cake for my favorite daughter?”

“I’m your only daughter, Mom. What’s going on?”

“Okay fine. I wanted to apologize for my behavior lately. I should not have hid where I was working from you, and I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you every time you asked. You just wanted to know what was going on with me, and that’s understandable. I’m sorry.” Alice took a deep breath. “We’re all we have anymore. It’s just me and you in this family. I want us to be close again, like we were a year ago. I need my daughter back. I love you sweetheart.”

“Awh, Mom. I love you too. You still have me. I know it’s hard without Dad around, but we don’t need him. We are better off on our own.” Betty walked over to hug Alice. “I’m sorry I haven’t been as accepting of your job or that I have been acting closed off lately. It’s all just hard with the move.”

“It looks like we both have stuff to work on. Well how about we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?” Alice asks with a smile.

“Just like we used to? I like the sound of that.”

Betty and Alice each had two slices of cake and watched tv in the small living room together. They had decided on watching one of those tiny house shows. After they were three episodes in, Alice cleared their plates in the sink.

“So Betty, I want you to tell me about Jughead.” Alice asked as she sat back down on the couch next to Betty.

“Why?” Betty answered cautiously. “What do you want to know?”

“He seems important to you. I don’t quite like the idea of you dating a Serpent, especially one that you just met a few days ago, and one that is so high up in the ranks. But sweetie, I can’t judge, I myself have made some mistakes in the past.” Alice put her hands up to stop Betty from interrupting at that comment. “I am not saying what you are doing is a mistake. What I did with the Serpents was a mistake. But that was my life, and this is your life. Whatever you want to do, or whatever you want to explore is up to you.”

“Really Mom?” Betty was surprised at her mother’s turn around.

“Really Betty. Now, tell me about Jughead. I want to know about the Jughead you know, not the Jughead that I’ve seen run the Serpents. I know that those can be two completely different people.”

“Mom he is amazing. He really cares about me.” Betty goes on to tell her mother about the events of the past few days. Telling her all about them meeting in the library, about how smart he is, their kiss, and everything leading up until her leaving the Red and Black. Alice comments when necessary, laughing at Betty telling Jughead she wanted to touch him, holding Betty when she found out how low her daughter got again, and questioning her about her first day at the Red and Black.

Alice and Betty both head back to their rooms a little later on. Alice told Betty that her next therapy session will be next week. Betty gets into her room and smiles. This was one of the best nights she has had with her mother in a long time.

As Betty is putting on her cotton pajama pants and a tank top, she realizes that she was going to call Kevin tonight. She sees it’s already after 10 pm, so she texts Kevin to see if he wants to talk.

**B:** Hey, Kev. You up?

Betty’s phone lights up with a message from Kevin almost instantly.

**K:** Is this Betty, my best friend that left me for the Southside and has barely answered any of my texts since, Cooper?

**B:** ha ha. I am so sorry Kev. It has been crazy.

**K:** You know I can’t stay mad at you (; I need all the deets.

**B:** I met someone.

Betty’s phone lights up right away saying that Kevin is calling her. She laughs at her best friend, and answers the phone.

“BETTY COOPER WHAT A SCANDAL. I can’t believe you met someone already! When? Tell me everything.”

“Me neither Kev! We actually met on Monday, and things have progressed since then. I think he’s like actually my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend already? I love it. Tell me all about him!” Kevin pries.

Betty hesitates to answer. She just had a wonderful night with her mother and got to openly talk about Jughead with no judgement. As much as she loves Kevin, he won’t understand her and Jughead, not yet at least. Not until they meet… Betty gets an idea.

“Betty hello? Are you there? I want to know everything!”

“Yeah, sorry. I mean he’s amazing. He really cares a lot about me. He’s gorgeous and an amazing kisser Kev, like ugh let me tell you.” Betty teases.

“I am actually jealous. I haven’t kissed a boy in way too long, did you find one for me yet?” Kevin asks hopefully.

“Possibly. It is still in the works. I haven’t actually met him yet. He’s a friend of the guy I am seeing.” Betty is careful not to use Jughead’s name because Kevin may have heard about him through his father.

“Ooh we could double date! Okay tell me more about your guy? A name perhaps?”

“He’s tall, dark-haired, and handsome. He is actually probably a couple inches taller than Archie.” Betty stops herself. “Wow Kev, I haven’t even thought about Archie at all since I left. Is that bad? I mean we were best friends for so long before it all changed. Archie is nothing like the guy I am seeing right now. And is it okay that I wait to tell you his name until you meet? I know your stalking skills.”

“First off, don’t worry about not thinking about Archie. As long as you don’t forget about me, it’s all good. Second, ouch how dare you think I would stalk this guy… Okay you are probably right. Third, when do I get to meet him?” Kevin implores.

“How about tomorrow? We could all do dinner at Pop’s? I have been dying for a good strawberry milkshake.”

“It sounds like a date! I can’t wait to meet this mystery man that caught my best friend’s heart!”

Kevin then goes on to tell Betty about his week at school without her. Cheryl has been causing drama as usual, Archie and Veronica have been arguing in the halls more often, and the Blue and Gold apparently had a couple errors this issue (something that Betty would have never let happen).

After talking some more, they say goodnight. Betty lays down in bed and sees that Jughead had texted her while she was on the phone with Kevin.

**J:** Hey Betts. I hope you liked the Red and Black today, as much as I liked seeing you in it. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow (:

**B:** Flattery will get you… everywhere. (; I really enjoyed it. I have an idea for something we can do tomorrow afterschool.

Jughead answered instantly, which made Betty happy that he was still awake.

**J:** I’ll keep that in mind. Okay, shoot.

**B:** Remember my best friend Kevin? He wants to meet you. I was thinking we could all do dinner at Pop’s together.

**J:** Kevin… the friend that doesn’t like Serpents. Pop’s… the diner on the Northside, that doesn’t like Southsiders. I am both a Serpent and a Southsider, Betty.

Betty’s heart wanted to break because Jughead is so kind-hearted and doesn’t deserve to be judged.

**B:** Technically I am a Southsider now too, Jug.

**J:** Betty, you know it’s different. They’ll still accept you. What did Kevin say when you told him?

**B:** Kevin is very excited to meet my new *boyfriend* (is that what we are now?) But I didn’t tell him about you being a Serpent. I wanted him to meet you before he judged you.

**J:** You didn’t tell him?? Well he is going to know once I walk in with my jacket on!

**J:** And yes. We are boyfriend/girlfriend now. I thought I already said that before. I want you to be mine.

Betty smiled, even though Jughead seemed to be upset with her, he still wanted her to know how much he liked her.

**B:** Maybe you could not wear it? Just this once?

**J:** No deal, Betts. I really like you, but this jacket is a part of me. Do you not accept me as a Serpent?

**B:** Jug! Of course I accept you!

This time it took Jughead longer to answer Betty, which was worrying her.

**B:** Can I call you?

**B:** Jughead.

**J:** Sorry my Dad needed my help with something... And no to the call. I haven’t told him about us quite yet.

**B:** Oh.

**J:** I promise I will soon. He is all about the Serpents being number one. He’s recovering now too, so I don’t want to mess that up.

**B:** Recovering from what?

**J:** A story for another day? I don’t want to discuss that over text. Face to face would be better.

**J:** By the way, I believe you about accepting me. I usually don’t trust people easily, but I feel like I can with you.

**B:** You can trust me. I accept you for who you are. Even though there is still so much for us to learn about each other. So wear your Serpent jacket tomorrow. I want him to know you, even with the jacket. If it's that important to you, then it's important to me too.

**J:** The Serpents are my family. So you being accepting means a lot. Is there anything else you have planned for us tomorrow?

**B:** No, that’s all. Dinner is at 6. So it can be just me and you from afterschool until then (:

**J:** Hmm what can we do to pass the time? That kiss today was quite something (;

**B:** So many dirty things are running through my mind right now…

**B:** I’ll leave you with that then. Goodnight Jug. (:

**J:** YOU’RE KILLING ME

**J:** Night Betts.

 

Betty puts down her phone with a light laugh. What a good night she has had. A deep and successful conversation with her mother. She got to talk to Kevin. And now her and Jughead are working things out and flirting.

She wasn’t lying when she told Jughead that many dirty things were going through her mind. Now she can’t stop picturing her and Jughead kissing. Deep, sensual, tongue kisses. Jughead’s hands roam all over her body. He stops at her waist, then slowing lowers one hand into her pajama pants to find her not wearing any underwear. Betty imagines Jughead moaning in pleasure. She uses her own hand, pretending that it is Jughead’s. She slowly moves her hand down to her heat and gently slips a finger into her folds. Betty gasps to find herself wet from her own thoughts about Jughead.

Betty has only touched herself a few times in the past, nothing more than trying to explore her body. Never has she ever felt herself get this aroused by someone, even just the thought of someone. All the long nights Betty wished for Archie in her bed and never once was she dripping like she is now.

Betty moves her fingers in a pleasurable motion. Wanting to groan at how it feels. Having never orgasmed before, she doesn’t want to start on her own now, or with her mother in the room next door.

So unwillingly Betty removes her hand from her pants, and lays back with a sigh. _I’ve waited this long, I might as well wait for Jughead to be my first. I really want Jughead to be my first._ With thoughts of Jughead, Betty falls blissfully to sleep.

 

The next morning Betty wakes up with a smile. It’s Friday. _I almost finished my first whole week at Southside High. It really hasn’t been that bad,_ Betty thinks. She gets to see Jughead today and hang out after school. Betty blushes at the thought remembering how aroused she was last night. As Betty is getting dressed, she begins to panic. _Why did I tell Jughead that I was thinking dirty thoughts? Is he expecting that? Am I ready? What if I am no good at sex? What if it is awkward? We’ll have to face Kevin afterward. He’ll know. What do I-_

Betty’s thoughts are interrupted by Alice yelling that she made pancakes. Betty is happy for the distraction. With one more look in the mirror, wearing dark washed jeans, black flats, and a tight black shirt, she walks into the kitchen.

Alice and Betty eat their breakfast with easy conversation about their days. Alice is happy that Betty is going to see Kevin tonight. But she warns Betty about a confrontation that may arise because of Jughead’s Serpent status.

Before Betty leaves for school, Alice stops her.

“Betty, why don’t you invite Jughead over next week for dinner?”

“Really?” Betty is surprised. “Me, you, and Jughead?”

“Yes. I should get to know him better and I need to apologize for my actions towards him. I am off next Tuesday and Wednesday night, why not one of those days?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask Jughead. Thanks Mom!”

With that, Betty went to the bus stop. But was shocked to see Sloan leaning against her little blue car.

“What are you doing here?” Betty walks over to Sloan to give her a hug.

“Coming to pick you up! No friend of mine will be riding the bus any longer!” Sloan wraps Betty tight around her.

“Seriously? That’s so nice, but Sloan I don’t expect you to pick me up and bring me home every day! You’ll get tired of me.”

“That is doubtful.” Sloan and Betty get into her car. “But I figured that Jughead and I could take turns. I know he’ll be jealous when he finds out all the time I’ll be getting with you.” Sloan laughs.

“He does seem territorial, right?” Betty laughs in return.

They drive to school and turn up the radio to a loud volume. Betty is genuinely happy to have met Sloan. She is a girl friend that she’s always wanted, she can’t wait to get to know her more. She also has Toni now, who she really enjoys talking to. She also has Jughead. She already feels like she has three real friends that she can trust, which seems like more than she had a Riverdale High.

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. Betty finds her thoughts drifting to Jughead more times than she can count. Jughead and Betty spend their open period in the library together. They discuss what they love about their favorite novels. During English, Jughead, Betty, and Toni work together on a group project. Jughead tells Betty where to meet him after school is over. Toni asks about what they are doing tonight and says that she needs to be invited on the next outing. Bettys agrees happily, while Jughead rolls his eyes because he would rather have Betty all to himself.

It isn’t long until the last bell rings and Betty puts her stuff in her locker. She turns to see Jughead talking to a tall guy in the hallway, who is wearing a Serpent jacket. She decides to walk over, figuring they can just walk to his car together.

Betty walks over and accidentally interrupts their arguing.

“Hey… Oh um, sorry to interrupt. I just saw you Jug, so I figured we could leave together. Unless this is a bad time.”

Jughead lets out a huff, “Never a bad time for you, Betts. Uh Betty this is Sweet Pea.”

The tall guy seems to think the exchange was funny.

“Sweet Pea? You Serpents and your weird names. It is very nice to meet you.” Betty laughs.

“Nice to meet you too, _Betts_. You must be the girl that has _Jug_ ’s heart.”

“Cool it.” Jughead gives a stern look to the Serpent, “Just give us a second, okay Betty?”

Betty takes a few steps away and decides to check her phone for any messages. Although she may be eavesdropping into the whispered tense conversation.

“What the hell was that, Pea?” Jughead practically growls.

“Oh nothing. I was just playing.” He answers by rolling his eyes.

“You better watch it.” Jughead continues back to their prior conversation. “Just keep me updated on the Ghoulies, okay? Don’t tell too many people and don’t tell my dad. I don’t care that he’s the King, bring it to me first. Understand?”

Betty is surprised at how authoritative Jughead is with his fellow Serpent. Sweet Pea seemed to back down once Jughead got serious. It should be scary, but Betty thought it was hot, really hot.

“Understood boss. You’ll know as soon as I know.” Sweet Pea nodded his head and walked away.

Jughead ran his hand over his face, seemingly stressed. The motion moved his beanie out of place, allowing Betty to see more of his jet black hair. Jughead moved the beanie back in place and walked over to Betty.

“So, how much of that did you hear?” He didn’t seem mad, just stressed and maybe worried?

“Well everything after I walked away. But nothing before I came over and rudely interrupted you guys.”

“Betts, what I said was true. I’m always happy to see you.” He smiled and pulled Betty in for a hug. “It was just some Serpent business. I’d rather not elaborate, but if you have questions, then I can answer.”

Betty contemplated, “It’s your business, so I won’t pry. But I will say that I noticed you were very authoritative with him, and he called you ‘boss.’ Is it always like that?”

“He calls me boss to get on my nerves. But technically I guess it is true. My dad runs the Serpents, so I am second in command, you could say.”

Betty could tell that he was still stressed from whatever was wrong. So instead of pressing him with more questions, she decided to be flirty, trying to get his mind off of it.

“Damn, look at my boyfriend. Being all strong, assertive, and running a gang. Making me all hot and bothered.”

It worked. Jughead’s smile was huge, then it turned to a smirk.

“Never thought you’d be so attracted to a gang leader, huh?” Jughead winked.

“Never in my dreams.” Betty leaned in and kissed Jughead softly. “I’m glad I am, though.”

They kept the kiss soft because they are still in the school hallways. Even though there was not many people left, neither of them wanted to make a spectacle of themselves. Although, it already was a spectacle. There was already more Serpent Prince Jughead Jones and New Girl Betty Cooper rumors flying all over the school, and then town, as the kiss was happening.

They pulled away with smiles on their faces. Jughead took Betty’s hand and laced their fingers together, as they walked to the back parking lot. He led Betty over to a motorcycle and stopped. Betty’s mouth fell open and she looked at Jughead.

“You drive a motorcycle?”

“Yes I do.” Jughead answered happily.

“And you expect me to get on this with you?” Betty was shocked because she’s never been on one before.

“I mean we could walk, or ride the bus, or we could call your mom.” Jughead teased.

That was it for Betty, she rolled her eyes, and reached over and took the helmet from his seat. “Oh come on. Let’s go. Where is your helmet?”

“Well that is my helmet, but you definitely should use it. I only have one with me. I didn’t think about bringing the extra I have at home. I will remember for next time though.”

Jughead hopped on his motorcycle and Betty got on behind him. “Where to, Betts?”

“I want to see your home. Could we do that?” Betty asked hopefully.

“Well my dad isn’t home yet, so we could go check it out. It’s nothing special, I mean your apartment is better than this place. It’s small and I don’t want you to-”

“No judgements here Jughead. It’s your home. I want to see it because I like you. It won’t change anything.” Betty gripped his shoulder in reassurance.

“Alright, time to go home then.” Jughead smiled.

He started up the motorcycle and Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist. She tucked her head in close to him and enjoyed the ride. She enjoyed being this close to Jughead, snuggling into his back. She lets her mind drift to lazy days of her and Jughead snuggled up on the couch together watching movies.

It was only a few minutes when Jughead pulled into the Sunnyside Trailer Park.

Betty smiled as he swerved his way around the park. There were a few people outside their homes that took notice to the mysterious blonde on the back of Jughead’s motorcycle. Some smiled to see the boy finally with a girl, while others wished to warn the girl not to get too close.

Betty wouldn’t care what people would tell her about Jughead anyways. She wants to learn about this wonderful man on her own.

“Home Sweet Home.” Jughead said as he helped Betty off the back of his motorcycle.

This was his home, his neighborhood, and Betty loved it already. Sure, it wasn’t like her home on the Northside, or her apartment now, but it was Jughead’s.

Betty could tell he wasn’t thrilled to live here, but she wanted to do anything in her power to change that. After Jughead attached the helmet to his bike, Betty reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. Jughead smiled and pulled her through the front door.

“So here it is. You can pretty much see everything from the front door, but I can give you the grand tour if you’d like.” Jughead teased.

“The grand tour it is!”

Jughead laughed and walked Betty to the right of the door, showing her his living room. Betty took in the area. It was small, but it was homey. The dark brown couch looked worn and very comfortable. The TV wasn’t anything special, but it works for its intended purpose. There was a coffee table with some books scattered on it, along with a bookshelf full of books. Betty takes note that she’ll have to look through the books one day. Then Jughead moves to walk her back in front of the door where the kitchen and dining room area is. The table is small, really only enough for three people to comfortably sit, but it’s nice enough. Betty and her mom have been eating dinner on the couch or the kitchen island because they don’t have a real dining table. The kitchen has a good amount of counter space and is very clean.

“I do all the cooking usually nowadays, so I make sure this area looks spotless.” Jughead says, like he read her mind.

“A man who can cook, wow you really do have my heart.” Betty winks back to Jughead and walks past the kitchen and down to the short hallway.

Jughead points to the first door saying it’s the bathroom. The next room Jughead opens is very small, practically a closet, but there is a small twin sized bet in there.

“This used to be my room before everything happened, but I’ll probably be moving back in here next week, I guess we’ll see.” Jughead shrugs. “Its tiny, but it works for sleeping.”

“What do you mean before everything happened?” she inquires.

“Ahh that’s right, you are new to the Southside. If you would have been living here for two years or more, you would know the tragic story, like everyone in the Southside does.”

Betty can tell Jughead is hurt he says these words, but he does a good job trying to mask it. He has probably been working on that for a long time.

“Here, so this door leads to my dad’s room and this one is mine.” Jughead opens his door and ushers Betty inside.

“I like it. It’s very you.” Betty smirks, as she looks around the room.

“Very me?”

“Yeah. It’s dark, serene, comfortable, and there are a lot of books in here.”

“So what you’re saying is, I am a dark person but I am also soothing and comforting, and I happen to like to read?”

“Precisely.”

Jughead rolls his eyes playfully and sits on his bed, tapping the space next to him to let Betty knows she should sit too. He can tell she seems kind of hesitant, so he speaks, “I figure it’s time to tell you about my family. What the whole Southside seems to know, but you. We can go out to the living room if you’d prefer.”

“No this is fine.” She sits down next to Jug and faces him. She puts her hand in his and leans in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, which he turns his head to get a quick kiss on the lips before he continues.

“Well it all kind of went to shit here a couple years ago. It wasn’t always just me and my dad living here. My mom and sister left us two years ago.” Jughead took a deep breath and Betty squeezed his hand encouragingly. “I haven’t actually talked about this with anyone. Everyone in the town just knew, so they never asked. And my dad was a mess that we couldn’t even say either of their names for the longest time. He still doesn’t like to hear my mom’s name, but I don’t really care to hear it either.

“So before they left, I could tell stuff wasn’t right. My mom and dad were fighting constantly. It was really annoying. I would take Jelly out and we’d walk to the store or I would get her some ice cream.” Betty was about to interrupt when Jughead continued, knowing where her thoughts were heading. “Yes, Jelly. Her name is Jellybean, and yes that is a nickname, like mine.”

“Wow. These are some unique nicknames. When do I get to hear the real names?”

“The nicknames are better, trust me.”

“But Jug-”

“Not a chance. So as I was saying, it started probably three years ago, so I was only 14 and she was 12. I couldn’t drive us, so we would just walk around town together. I didn’t want to have her hearing all the shit our parents were yelling at each other. It was bad. Then all of a sudden one day, about two years ago, when Jelly and I were walking home from school, I came home to see mom packing up the car. My dad was yelling and crying. It was so loud that everyone in this neighborhood shut all their windows, but it didn’t stop them from hearing.” Jughead let out a long breath, trying to compose himself. “She took my sister. My mom didn’t want to live here anymore. She didn’t want the Serpent life. She didn’t want my dad, and… she didn’t want me.”

Betty leaned in and hugged Jug as tight as she’s ever hugged someone before. She could tell he was very vulnerable right now, and she wanted to comfort him, just like he comforted her on Tuesday at school. She thinks she feels a few wet drops fall on her shoulder, but she doesn’t mention them. When he finally leans back from her embrace, she stares into his beautiful, and seemingly hurt, ocean blue eyes.

“It was hard, Betts. We were so close, my sister and I. Then she just got tore away from us with no say in the matter. My mom hasn’t talked to me in two years. She called once, the week she left. She wanted to explain why she didn’t take me too.” His laugh was dark. “She said I was a lost cause. She knew I would join the Serpents and follow after dad, so she didn’t bother trying to save me from all of this. I didn’t want this.”

Betty was shocked at the knowledge, “You’re mom should never have said that to you, Jug. You are not a lost cause, you are amazing.”

“No she’s right. I mean I did end up in the Serpents. I turned 15 a few weeks after she left, so I told my dad I wanted to join the Serpents. I figured I might as well live up to the expectations my mother had of me.” Jughead looked at Betty and saw so much care in her eyes, he really did get lucky with this one. “It wasn’t all bad though. I gained a new family after joining the Serpents. I didn’t feel as alone anymore. That’s when I really got close to Sweet Pea and Fangs. Not long after that, Toni joined the Serpents and she fit right into our group. I can’t exactly be myself around them, but they know me well enough. Toni probably the most, because she sees through all this _Prince_ bullshit. Everything started getting better. I didn’t care about not seeing my mom, but I missed Jelly so much. We’ve only been able to talk a couple times since she left, because my mom didn’t want her to associate with us anymore... But she’s coming back!” Jughead smiled so wide, he hasn’t smiled this big since before the conversation about his family started.

“Really? So that’s why you may move back to the small room?”

“Yeah.” Jughead laughed. “She always had more stuff than me, so I don’t mind downsizing. She’ll actually be back next week sometime!”

“That’s great Jug, is she staying? What about your mom?” Betty inquired. “Yeah she is moving back in. My dad is so excited, and I talked to Jelly a couple days ago and she can’t wait. But no, my mom is not coming. Apparently Jellybean decided that since she was 15 now, that she could make her own decisions. After pretty much harassing my mom about wanting to leave Toledo, my mom gave in. She was never really fit to be a mother anyway, so I think she realizes that without any kids living with her, she’s now free.”

Hesitantly Betty questions, “Can I ask what you meant over text about your dad recovering?”

“Right. Well, he started drinking more often the day they left. But he still held out hope that they would come back. After a year, he realized they weren’t coming back. So he started hitting the drinking hard. Always a drunk mess at the Whyte Wyrm or at home. I always had to make sure he was okay. This past year has been so hard. It’s like I’ve been the parent, and having to take more responsibilities with the Serpents. We fight all the time. We had another huge one over the weekend, but then my dad found out about Jelly coming back. So he’s straightening up. He said he hasn’t took a drink in a few days, and says he’ll keep it that way. I really hope so, because I still don’t want her seeing dad like this.”

“You are such an amazing brother and man, do you know that?” Betty looked at Jughead with all the love and warmth she was feeling towards him.

“I don’t know about amazing-”

“I do.” Betty leans in and kisses Jughead with so much passion. Giving everything over to him, she wants him to know how much she really cares for him.

Jughead tries to talk, but she shushes him. Then he scoots back on the bed as she straddles his lap. Their lips don’t break from the kiss the whole time. Each one exploring each other’s mouths and learning what they each like. Betty leans back for a second to get the Serpent jacket off of Jughead. As she pulls the jacket down his arms, Jughead goes for her neck. He leaves wet, open mouthed kisses all along the length of her neck. Betty lets out a moan, as the jacket hits the floor. Jughead’s back lays fully down on the bed and Betty leans down onto him. They begin kissing again with such passion. Jughead moans as his tongue plunges into her mouth and his hands begin to roam at the bottom of her shirt. His hands settle on her hips as he lightly pushes his way up the bottom of her shirt, as Betty moves sensually over him. She’s feeling so much pleasure and need in between her legs, and it only grows when she realizes how hard Jughead is beneath her.

No one as ever made her feel this way, which only makes her want this more.

Betty moans loudly when she pushes her heat against the hardness in Jughead’s pants. Thinking about nothing but seeking from friction from the gorgeous man beneath her. He dives in to give her another kiss to muffle out his own moan. Just as he is about to speak, he hears another man’s voice that is definitely not his own. _Shit._

“What the hell is going on here, boy?”

“Dad!” Jughead sits up.

Betty sits up as fast as she can and looks at the man in the doorway. He looks like Jughead, but older and definitely angrier. Betty hides her face in her hands. _Of course this would happen, just as she starts feeling good, they get interrupted. By Jughead’s dad of all people. Mortified._

“What are you doing back so early? I thought you were having job interviews today?” Jughead tries to pretend like nothing was just happening, even though he knows his father saw.

“I got a job, that’s why I’m back. I thought we could go out to dinner to celebrate, but I see you’re already celebrating.” FP's expression is unreadable. 

“Huh… um. That’s really great dad! You’ll have to tell me about it later, but I actually already have dinner plans with Betty. Right uh, Dad this is Betty Cooper, and Betty this is my Dad, FP Jones.”

As Betty starts to stand up, she fixes her shirt and leans forward to shake FP’s hand, which he returns.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Jones. You have a lovely home.” Betty’s appearance and her demeanor must not match because he looks shocked at how polite she is.

“Our trailer is shit, but thanks for lying, I guess.” FP retorts.

Betty sits there in shock, not sure what to say.

“Dad!” Jughead gives his father a hard look. “Can I talk to you outside?”

FP silently nods, and walks out the bedroom door. Jughead turns around to give Betty a quick kiss. Betty falls back on the bed and actually laughs at how ridiculous this situation is. _Jughead should’ve told his dad about us. Maybe we shouldn’t have been fooling around. Thank god it wasn’t at my house, where my mom could’ve walked in._

Betty tries not to ease drop, she really does. But they are talking right outside the window, so it’s kind of hard not to.

“So who is she? How long? And when were you going to tell me Jughead?” FP inquires.

“Betty Cooper, like I said. She’s great, Dad, really. She just moved to the Southside over the weekend. She’s at Southside High now. We met on Monday and it all kind of progressed from there. I really like her. I was going to tell you, but this exact thing is what I wanted to avoid.”

“What do you mean this exact thing? Me asking questions about my son’s girlfriend? And might I add his first?”

“I know how you feel about dating and bringing someone else into the Serpent life. I didn’t want you to judge!”

“God dammit Jughead. I’m not judging. I was just shocked to walk into my house and see what I saw on my son’s bed. Especially when I didn’t know about any girl!” FP huffed. “I know I’ve been in a mood for a long time now, and I probably shouldn’t have said a lot of what I said. But being with a girl isn’t a bad thing. As long as she knows about the Serpents, and knows your role in the rankings. You have to be honest with her. Also, as long as she’s good to my boy, I don’t care. I want you to be happy.”

“Really Dad? And yes she knows about the Serpents and she doesn’t care, she likes me anyways. She’s great dad, really smart and funny and I really like her. Oh god, and I am really sorry about my bedroom, it won’t happen again.” Jughead blushes.

As Betty is ease dropping, she blushes at Jughead acknowledging what happened in front of his dad. 

“I definitely don’t want to see that again. Just make sure you’re being safe boy, understood?” Jughead nods and FP continues, “So let’s go back in so I can get to know this girl some more?”

Jughead smiles and pulls his dad in for a hug. They pat each other’s backs and walk back into the house.

Betty sits up in the bed when she hears them come back inside. Jughead walks into his bedroom, alone, and picks his jacket up off of the ground. Then goes to sit next to Betty.

“Well Betts, turns out I should’ve just told my Dad to begin with.” Jughead laughs and throws an arm around her back.

“I could’ve told you that.” Betty rolls her eyes playfully.

Jughead stands and holds Betty’s hand. “Let’s go out there then, he wants to talk with you and I don’t want him to think we are getting down to business again.”

Betty pulls his hand back and stops, “Hey, um. Is that what was happening earlier? I mean obviously it was getting pretty heated. I just don’t know what would’ve happened if he never came through the door.”

Jughead can tell Betty seems shy over the situation, “Betts, we wouldn’t have done anything you aren’t ready to do. Okay? I would never pressure you and I hope you know that.” Betty nods in response. “Good. Now tell me this, did you enjoy yourself before my dad came in?” Jughead voice got deeper and more sensual.

Betty blushes and nods her head, “Y-yeah. It felt so good, Jug.” Betty grabs onto Jughead shirt in front of her to help keep her balance as she remembers how turned on she was.

“It felt damn good. So if we happen to progress from just kissing again, and start doing that again, will that be okay?” Jughead checks.

Betty bites her lip and shakes her head yes with a smile. Then she leans in and shoves her tongue into Jughead’s mouth, which Jughead moans into. It ends much shorter than either of them would like, with that same voice yelling out again.

“You kids better get your asses out here before I have to come in there again, and nobody wants that!” They both could tell there was a laughing tone to FP’s voice.

Jughead leans his forehead against Betty’s and they stare into each other’s eyes.

Both of them are thinking about how much they care for the other and how their feelings have developed so fast. Neither of them care to share their thoughts, but they believe it’s coming across by the looks in their eyes.

With one last peck on the lips, Betty and Jughead walk out of his room hand in hand to go talk to FP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post chapter 7 next week because I will be on vacation. I won't have wifi for my computer, but I will try to do some writing! Hopefully I can be successful and then I'll get to post 2 chapters when I get back!  
> Thank you for sticking around with me, and I hope you like this so far! I have a loosely mapped out idea of what I want to happen up until chapter 13, so we definitely have more chapters to go through together, which is great!  
> And you can always follow me on twitter @riversbughead so we can fangirl(or boy) together about Bughead and everything else we love.


	7. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back from vacation and here is chapter 7! Thank you for sticking around. I am working hard on chapter eight, so hopefully I can get that posted either tomorrow or Thursday. I hope you enjoy (:

“So how did you two meet?” FP moves to sit on the armchair so that Jughead and Betty can sit on the couch together.

“Well Monday was my first day and it was crazy. I definitely wasn’t fitting in and it was totally crappy, if I’m being honest. Although my day started to get better when I met this one in the library.” Betty nudged Jughead.

“Library, huh? Well I’m glad to know you still kept that part of you, boy.” FP nodded to his son. He always worried that his son would change after joining the Serpents, but he was also too drunk to care most days. “Now why wouldn’t you fit in at the school, Betty? I mean you’re manners are surely better than anyone else’s there, but you look like you’d fit in.”

Jughead laughed in response, causing Betty to shove him playfully. “Actually Mr. Jones, this is not what I looked like before. On Monday I was still the old me, but I figured I should change to fit in. My mom told me not to, she was pretty against it actually. But I wanted to fit in and I was tired of looking like the girl next door all the time.”

“She totally wore a pink sweater on her first day at Southside High.” Jughead told his dad.

“You definitely didn’t know what you were walking into then, did you?” FP laughed.

“No I did not. I mean I heard about all the horrors of the Southside, but it was definitely different from what I-” Betty stopped herself realizing what she just said. “Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Betts, it’s fine. We both know Southside isn’t that great, but it’s our home.” Jughead comforted.

“That right, and now it is yours I see. Now where did you come from that you heard about the Southside being a shithole?” FP inquired.

“Uh I wouldn’t call it that Mr. Jones-”

“FP please. You’re my son’s girlfriend, Mr. Jones is too formal.”

“Okay, well FP, I moved from the Northside. I’ve been in Riverdale my whole life. My mom and I just had to move recently because we’ve been struggling financially. It really isn’t that bad here though. I’ve made some great friends so far and I joined the newspaper, which I love!”

“The Northside... What did you say your last name was again?” FP suddenly questioned.

“Oh it’s Cooper!” Betty replied.

Jughead interjected, “Actually dad you must know Betty’s mom, Alice Cooper. She’s the new bartender at the Wyrm. She came in claiming to have been old friends with you.”

“Right. Alice Cooper. Wow, so you’re her daughter. I can definitely see the resemblance now.” FP was shocked that his son was dating his ex-girlfriends daughter, but of course neither of them knew that. “I’m sorry about your dad, Betty.”

“Oh she told you about that? Yeah, thanks. We’re better off without him.” Betty reassured.

“I know you are.” FP replied.

Betty and Jughead exchanged a confused look, and before anyone could say anything, FP excused himself from the room.

“I’m gonna go to the store and stock up on some stuff for when Jelly gets here. I’ll be taking the truck, unless you need to use it tonight.” FP asks Jughead.

“Uh no, Betty and I can take my bike.”

“Alright. You guys have fun tonight, but maybe no more fun under my roof!” FP calls out with a laugh as he leaves the trailer.

Jughead throws his head back against the couch, “Oh my god, I am never going to live that down.”

“Thank god that wasn’t in my house, with my mom.” Betty laughed. “You’d never be allowed in again.”

“ _Oh great_. At least it was here then.”

“Speaking of my over protective mother. We had a really great heart to heart last night. We opened up about so many things and finally talked through some issues.” Betty took a deep breath, “And I wanted you to know that I have a therapy session scheduled for next week.”

“That’s amazing, Betts. I’m so proud of you.” Jughead pulled Betty in for a hug, which she stayed laying against him for a while.

“Also, my mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner one day next week.”

“That’s funny.” Jughead laughed loudly and then saw the look on Betty's face. “Wait are you serious?”

“Yeah Jug. My mom wants to get to know you. She knows how much I like you, so she wants to try. Please, for me.”

Jughead contemplated, “Are you sure it is a good idea?”

“Yes! My mom promises to be on her best behavior, and she actually wants to apologize. Please, it would mean so much to me.” Betty smiled her brightest smile at her boyfriend. “Okay, okay. I’ll do it for you.”

“Awesome! So we have to meet Kev in about an hour. What should we do till then?” Betty asked, kind of hoping Jug may want to pick up where they left off earlier.

“Well we can watch some TV. Or we could kiss some more?”

“I like the second idea.” Betty smirked.

So for the next 45 minutes Betty and Jughead kissed, and talked, and kissed some more. In between make-out sessions they would ask each other questions about themselves. They wanted to explore each other’s minds, as well as their mouths. Although things didn’t get as heated as it was in Jughead’s bedroom earlier.

When it finally came time that they should be leaving, Betty went to the bathroom to fix her hair. She looked in the mirror and realized how different this outfit is, and how different Kevin may think she is. On a last minute decision, Betty pulls her hair up into a loose ponytail. It isn’t as tight or perfect as they usually are, but Betty isn’t the same person. But she didn’t want Kevin to judge how much she has changed since moving to the Southside.

She walked out and seemed to be panicking, “Do I look like a slut? Do I look totally different from Monday, Jug?”

“Woah, babe, calm down. No you don’t look like a slut. You look amazing, seriously you are beautiful. Yeah I mean right now you’re in all black, and Monday you were in pink. But there is nothing wrong with that. Is this why your hair is suddenly in a ponytail for the first time all week?”

“I’m worried he’ll think I’m too different! Or that I only changed because of you or that he doesn’t recognize me anymore!” Jughead pulled Betty into a tight hug.

“You’re still the same person, just a little more bad ass and there is _nothing_ wrong with that.” Jughead reassured her. “I like the ponytail by the way… I can do this.”

As they were still hugging, Jughead pulled lightly on the back on Betty’s ponytail, causing Betty’s head to move back. Jughead used this time to lean down and kiss Betty fiercely.

“Hmm, maybe I like this ponytail more now too.” Betty smirked. This was the first time she got a good look at Jughead since she walked out of the bathroom. He has his black combat boots on, with black jeans, and he changed his shirt to a maroon color, with his Serpent leather jacket on top. “Damn, you look so good right now.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and took her hand, “Says the girl that looks like walking sex appeal.”

As Betty is blushing profusely, he grabbed the extra helmet from the kitchen counter and handed it to Betty once they got outside.

Betty was holding on tight around Jughead’s waist as he was driving. She realized how much she enjoys being on the back of this bike. She gets comfort from being around Jughead. Just a couple minutes ago she was freaking out about seeing Kevin again, and now she just feels so content. She sighs and pulls herself closer into his back.

Jughead pulled in to Pop’s a few minutes later. He parks right in the front where there is a couple spots left. The place is pretty full, which makes sense for a Friday night.

“I’ve driven by here a few times, and always wanted to go in. I just never did since I doubt I’d be welcomed.” Jughead shrugged.

“Jug.” She pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry you feel that way. I’m sorry that Northsiders usually think that way. But Pop Tate is really nice, it’s his place and he lets anyone in that doesn’t cause a scene. I know that you aren’t planning on doing that, so you’ll be fine. Plus they have the best burgers I’ve ever tried. You’ll love it.”

“You had me at burgers.”

Betty and Jughead hold hands on their way in to Pop’s. Once they get in the door, they realize that it really is busy. There’s only one booth left, and a couple seats at the counter. Jughead holds tighter onto Betty’s hand, feeling kind of overwhelmed with the new scenery. In Southside, he never feels overwhelmed, that’s his home, that’s where he belongs. Here, well that’s a little different.

“Miss. Betty Cooper! How great is it to see you again!” Pop Tate walks over to give Betty a hug.

“I’ve been craving a burger and a shake, Pop. I’m here to see Kevin, is he here yet?” Betty smiles.

“Oh yes, that’s right. Kevin got here a little while ago. Said he wanted to get here early to be ready to meet Betty and her secret new boyfriend.” Pop looks over to Jughead. “I am assuming you are the new boyfriend?”

“Yes sir. Jughead Jones.” He offers his hand out to a now curious Pop Tate.

“Jones, huh? Well everyone is welcome, as long as everyone behaves. You two have a good dinner.”

Pop walks away and Jughead looks over to Betty, “Well he must know I’m a Serpent, without even seeing the back of my jacket. I’m shocked he didn’t kick me out right away, although he made sure to tell me he would.”

“Everything will be fine, Jug. Let’s go see Kevin!” Betty leads Jughead to the booth in the back corner that her best friend is sitting at. Jughead tries to ignore the stares and whispers he hears as he walks by all the tables. They all know he isn’t from the Northside, and once they see the back of his leather jacket, he knows why they talk. In all honesty, he doesn’t care. Yeah he doesn’t like new environments that much, but he doubts anyone would try to pick a fight with him. Hell, he knows he’d win if anyone tried.

“Well if it isn’t my best friend, Betty Cooper!” Kevin jumps up from the booth once he sees Betty and the mystery man approaching him.

Betty runs the few steps left to go over and hug Kevin. “I missed you so much, Kev!”

“Back at you, girlfriend.” Kevin pulled away from Betty and looked her up and down. “Well well… you’ve changed. I think I like it. Let's sit down!”

Kevin sits back down in the booth, on the side facing the wall. Betty and Jughead take their seats on the side facing the whole diner. Kevin doesn’t seem to notice what’s on Jughead’s leather jacket as he sits down. Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand under the table and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“So Betty, introduce me to this handsome man of yours.” Kevin implored.

“Kevin, this is my wonderful boyfriend Jughead Jones. Jug, this is my amazing best friend Kevin.” Betty smiled.

Jughead put his hand out toward Kevin, “It’s nice to meet you. Betty talks about you all the time.”

Kevin looks shocked, but he puts his hand out to shake Jughead’s hand. He gives Betty a look of horror and disappointment, right in front of Jughead.

Betty was about to speak before Jughead decided to take the lead. “Well from the look on your face, I am assuming you know my name. Which means you know that I am indeed in the Southside Serpen-”

“You’re not in the gang. You practically run the gang.” Kevin fired back.

“Correct. My father is FP Jones, current _King_ of the Serpents.” Jughead said, with pride.

Kevin looks over to Betty, “This has to be a joke right? I literally only told you to stay away from one group of people. Now here you are, dating the leader’s son!”

“Kevin stop it!” Betty pleaded.

“Listen Kevin, I understand you worrying about Betty. But trust me, the Serpents are safer than the Ghoulies. Why didn’t you warn her about them? Oh, did your dad not tell you that the Ghoulies are responsible for the destruction on the Southside? That the Ghoulies are the ones dealing drugs and causing havoc? It’s not us. Yes, we are a gang. But we don’t do those things. We protect each other and our town.”

Kevin stayed silent and seemed to come to a realization while listening to Jughead, “It seems like you mean you guys are a family. A super dysfunctional and scary family, but still a family.”

Jughead laughed, “The Serpents are the closest thing I have to a family beside my dad and sister. Listen, I understand you being worried about Betty. If she was dating anyone but me, I’d be worried for her too. But trust me, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt Betty, and I will never hurt her myself.”

Betty looks over at Jughead and gives him a smile. She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

Kevin still looks shocked by the interaction, “Well that will take some getting used to.”

“So you are willing to get used to it?” Betty smiled.

“Well yeah, Betty. I miss seeing you too much. If you and this handsome Serpent are a package deal, then I’ll take you both.” Kevin held Betty’s other hand across the table.

Pop came over to take their orders shortly after. Everyone ordered a burger with fries. They both told Jughead that he would love it.

Kevin looked at the two of them together, “You two really look great together. You’re right about him looking nothing like Archie. Kind of like night and day, except Betty you seem to be turning to night too.”

Jughead was confused about the Archie comment. _Had Betty really liked Archie? Did she want someone like him? Why did she talk to Kevin about him? Does she miss him?_

Jughead gets brought back to the conversation when Betty squeezes his hand, “Are you okay, Jug? You totally spaced out.”

“Uh yeah. I’m fine. Sorry.”

Betty gave him a weird look and decides to bring it up later, “Well, I was just telling Kevin about me changing to my new look and how you said you’d like me either way.”

“That is seriously adorable.” Kevin commented.

“Well it’s true. She totally caught my eye on Monday morning in a pink sweater in a sea of black. Although she caught everyone’s eye. But I saw there was more to her, underneath the sweater.”

“Miss. Betty Cooper, you two has sex already?!” Kevin practically yelled.

Betty’s face went beet red and Jughead just looked at Kevin in shock at how blunt he is.

“That’s not what I meant Kevin. I meant it more metaphorically, not that I actually went underneath her sweater.” Jughead laughed, while Betty was still blushing. So Jughead decided to add this for fun, “Not that I haven’t tried.”

Kevin laughed out loud and Jughead winked at him. Betty nudged Jughead with her shoulder.

“Okay, enough boys.” Betty replied.

“Oh Betty, we are just playing with you. Although I would love to know the deets of Jughead trying to get in your pants.” Kevin leaned in dramatically, ready to listen to the details.

“Not a chance.” Jughead laughed.

Just then, a waitress came over and gave them their food. She seemed to find Jughead attractive, but shied away after seeing the glare on Betty’s face. Although Betty noticed that Jughead didn’t even seem to notice the waitress eyeing him up, which made her happy.

They sat in silence or had peaceful conversations as they ate their dinner. It seemed nice, Betty was thrilled that Kevin seemed to be okay with her relationship to Jughead.

Shortly after finishing their burgers, Pop brought over milkshakes for everyone.

“Milkshakes on the house because I have missed seeing Betty around here!” Pop informed the group happily. “Strawberry for you, Betty. Vanilla for Kevin. And Mr. Jones, your father was always a chocolate guy, so I brought the same out for you. Is that okay?”

Jughead looked shocked, “Yeah that’s my favorite. Thank you very much, sir. You knew my father?”

“Yes I did. I hired him in here many years ago, before you were born, and before he became _the leader_. I won’t get into it though, because that is his business to tell. Enjoy the shakes everyone.”

Everyone replied with a series of “thank you’s” to Pop.

“My dad never said he worked on the Northside before.” Jughead commented, confused.

“That is weird because my dad worked here when he was younger, and never mentioned your dad working here. I feel like that would’ve came up at some point.” Kevin replied.

“Well your dad hate us, so I don’t think he’d say anything nice about him.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Jug!” Betty looked over at him. “Seriously?”

Jughead wiped his hand over his face, realizing what he said. “I’m sorry, Kevin.”

“I mean it’s true. My dad doesn’t like the Serpents and doesn’t like what they do on the Southside…”

“I understand we are a gang, but we don’t do anything that bad. The Ghoulies are the ones that mess everything up. They sell the drugs, and they ruin lives.” Jughead sighed. “Still I shouldn’t have snapped at you, his views aren’t yours. Unless they still are.”

Kevin looked between Betty and Jughead thoughtfully, “I did have his views, because that is all I knew. But you two really seem great together. Jughead, you seem to really care for Betty and I know you can protect her, which is what this girl needs. I want to trust you, but it will still take time, but I am more than willing to accept this.”

“Awe, Kev.” Betty reached over and held Kevin’s hand across the table. “Love you.”

Just then a storm rolled into Pop’s, by the name of _Archie Andrews_.

He walks into the busy diner and goes to the pickup counter. Pop greets him with a smile and hands him a bag of food. As Archie turns around he spots Betty, Kevin, and an unknown male sitting awfully close to Betty, in the corner booth.

Archie turns to walk towards them, as Jughead notices him coming this way.

“Isn’t that Archie?” Jughead recognizes him from the pictures in Betty’s room.

Betty looks up, while Kevin turns around. Just then Archie gets to their table.

“Betty, what are you doing here? How are you? How is that god awful school?” Archie asks, ignoring both Kevin and Jughead. Jughead tenses at the rude tone Archie uses for the last question.

“I came here to see Kev. I’m doing really well. And the school is actually really great!” Betty replies, she really should miss Archie, but she doesn’t feel anything.

“Southside High being great? I doubt that. But you look amazing, by the way.”

Jughead wanted to throw Archie against the floor. _Of course Betty looked amazing, why does he seem shocked by that? And does he not understand they are together yet?_

Archie finally took notice to the boys at the table. “I was just in here picking up food for Ronnie. Hey Kevin. And who is this?”

Archie didn’t seem to have any interest in Jughead, until Kevin spoke, “Um that’s Betty’s new boyfriend, who else?”

A shocked look ran across Archie’s face.

“Jughead Jones.” Jughead replied and held out a hand to Archie.

“Archie Andrews.” He replied, coldly. “How did _you_ end up with Betty?”

“Wow, if I actually cared what you thought, I may have taken offense to that tone.” Jughead retorted.

“ _Jug_.” Betty scolded quietly.

“Yikes. Are you that whipped that you’ll back down because of Betty?” Archie laughed.

“Oh shut up, Arch.” Betty fought back. The nickname coming out of her mouth stung Jughead.

Kevin tried, “Seriously Archie, why don’t you just go home to Veronica?”

“Why you think I am scared of a guy who can’t stand up for himself?” he rolled his eyes.

Jughead stood up, “I can take care of myself just fine. Just like I take care of Betty. Just like I take care of my family. And just like I take care of _my Serpents_.”

Archie looked shocked and then disgusted, “You’re a snake?”

“Damn straight.” Jughead replied with pride.

“Get the fuck out of the Northside.” Archie spit.

That’s when Betty stood up and got in between the boys.

“Stop it. Archie, you go home. I don’t know who this person is that you turned into, but I don’t like it.” Betty turned to face Jughead, “And I don’t want you to get kicked out for his behavior, so please sit down.”

Just then Pop walked over to the mess, “Now you boys both know the rules. Archie, everything was fine until you showed up. So I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Seriously? You are kicking me out, but letting the scum stay here?!” Archie practically yelled.

“He isn’t the one starting a fight in my diner. You can come back next time when your head is on right. Now goodnight.” Pop replied firmly.

Archie rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but not before he said, “Good luck slumming it with a snake, Betty.”

Betty sat back down and felt hurt by the boy that used to be her best friend, _why is he being like this?_

“I am sorry about this, sir.” Jughead looked over at Pop.

Pop nodded, “These things happen. And call me Pop, Mr. Jones.”

Jughead smiled, “Call me Jughead.”

Pop returned his smile and went back to the kitchen.

When Jughead sat back down, Kevin was holding Betty’s hands across the table.

“Breathe Betty. It’s okay.” Kevin reassured.

“What’s wrong, Betts?” Jughead answered, worriedly.

She kept looking down at her lap, “I don’t know why he was acting like that. Why would he want to hurt me?” Jughead leaned over and pulled Betty into his arms. “And he doesn’t even know you. You don’t deserve people being rude to you, especially by someone that is supposed to be my friend.”

“Oh honey, I don’t think Archie is a great friend.” Kevin replied. “That’s why I took over the best friend position.”

“He’s right, Betts. If he really cared about you, he wouldn’t try to hurt you. And don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

Betty wiped the few tears that fell from her eyes and looked up at Jughead, “You mean so much to me, Jug. I’m not ‘slumming it’ with you. I need you to know that.”

“I do, Betty. I know.” Jughead reassured her, and himself. He would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought that was true.

After finishing up their milkshakes, and trying to forget Archie’s appearance in Pop’s, they all got up to leave.

Many people seem to take notice of Jughead’s jacket, again. Some people have just arrived and weren’t in Pop’s when he came in, and others are still wondering why he is there.

Pop stops them on the way out, “Now Betty I hope you will keep coming around here, even though you aren’t living up here anymore. And feel free to come in here anytime, Jughead”

“Of course, I will still come around. Thank you, again Pop.” Betty smiled.

“Thank you.” Jughead nodded.

Betty turned to Jughead with a warm smile, and they walked out of the diner and over to Kevin, while holding hands.

“Well well. This was an eventful night. It was really nice to meet you, Jughead.”

“You too, Kevin. I’m glad you actually are gay.” Jughead laughed.

“Wait did you doubt that?” Kevin looked confused.

Betty shook her head, “Yeah, he was thinking my mother could’ve been right about you not being gay and then liking to watch me change.”

“Oh hell no.” Kevin hollered in laughter. “I like dick, not a fan of boobs. I'd rather watch you change anytime."

Jughead laughed in shock at how blunt Kevin always is, “Alright, good to know.”

“Before you guys leave, can I talk to Betty alone?” Kevin looks over to Betty.

“Uh sure, Kev.” Betty let go of Jughead’s hand and walked with Kevin over to his car. “What’s going on?”

“First off, I love you and I love seeing you happy.” Kevin smiled.

“But?” Betty was waiting for the inevitable.

“Oh hush, Betty Cooper. I think Jughead seems great. He seems to really like you and care for you, which makes me so happy. But be careful.” Kevin took hold of Betty’s hands. “He is a Serpent, and you may not care, but you need to watch out. The Serpents watch out for their own, and you technically aren’t on the inside. Just because he says they aren’t involved in drug dealing, doesn’t mean they aren’t involved in some dark stuff. Just be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt. I love you too much.”

Betty hugged Kevin, “I love you too, Kev. But I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop then. Can we all get together again soon?”

“Definitely! See you later.” Betty left his side and walked back over to Jughead, who was on his motorcycle.

“Hey babe, everything okay?”

“Everything is great.” Betty leaned down to kiss Jughead. “Thank you for tonight.”

“I’d do anything for you.” Jughead handed Betty the extra helmet, and she put it on. “Damn, you look so good like this. All black, with a helmet on. Very _Biker Betty_. Where to?” he winked.

She blushed, “My house?”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are very appreciated. Thank you.


	8. O Happy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I warn you that smut is ahead? Nah.

Betty and Jughead sat in Betty’s room for hours that night. Talking about their lives and getting to know each other more. Jughead wanted to know all there is to know about the wonderful woman before him.

So when Jughead asked about Betty’s mental health, she opened up, and he listened.

He listened and comforted Betty more than anyone has ever done before. Betty felt this. She could tell how much care was coming from Jughead, which is why she was so open with him. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be completely naked with someone, well metaphorically speaking. She wanted everything to be on the table, she wanted him to like her for her. No secrets, no lies, and no pretending to be someone else. She wanted to be metaphorically naked… they’d get to being physically naked later on.

Betty explained what goes on in her mind, and how she feels so deeply. She talks about the demons that want her to hurt herself. She talks about the demons that don’t think she’s worth anything. Jughead holds her through all of it. He tells her how much worth her life has. How much better she makes the world. And each time he tells her, she starts to believe it a little more.

Never in her life has Betty Cooper felt more at peace and happy in her own skin. She doesn’t want to be anywhere else but in Jughead’s arms. The arms that she could see protecting her for the rest of their lives.

 

Jughead left around midnight, when Alice got home from the Whyte Wyrm. She came home to hear laughing from her daughter’s bedroom. Her first thought was to barge in there and see what was going on. But she stopped herself. She could hear how happy Betty sounded, and even though she doesn’t want boys in Betty’s bedroom, she let it go on for a little while longer. She knocked on the door of Betty’s bedroom and told them both that it was late and that Jughead should be heading home. She went into her bedroom, so that they could say goodbye in peace.

Jughead made plans to pick Betty up around lunch time tomorrow, and they would spend the day together. He left feeling happier than he has been in a long time, and Betty went to bed feeling excited about the day to come.

 

“So Jughead stayed over late last night.” Alice stated when Betty came out of her room on Saturday morning.

“Yeah I know. We just couldn’t stop talking.” Betty smiled.

“Talking… that’s all that happened?” Alice raised an eyebrow at her smiley daughter.

“Ugh yes Mom! We seriously just talked for hours.”

“Okay, okay. I was just checking. In the future, if any other boys are in your bedroom, I want the door open.”

Betty sighed as she grabbed herself a bowl of cereal, “There won’t be other boys, it will just be Jughead. But okay.”

“Good. Now what are you going to be up to today? I have to head into the Wyrm at 3 pm today, and I won’t be back in until around 3 am. I picked up a long shift for some extra cash, will you be okay alone today?”

“I’ll be fine. Go to work, make some money.” Betty reassured. “I actually have plans with Jug today anyways.”

“Wow seeing him again already?”

“Well yeah. Is there a problem?” Betty questioned.

“No problems here, just making sure you know what you’re doing and aren’t moving too fast.” Alice always worries about her daughter, whether rational or not.

“I really care about him. I know what I’m doing.” Betty rinsed out her cereal bowl and headed back to her bedroom.

 

Betty stood in front of her closet for way too long. She was trying to figure out an outfit to wear for their all day date. She first pulled out black pants, then put those back because she’s tired of wearing a lot of black. She didn’t want to repeat any outfits she had already worn to school this week.

Then she had an idea. She has been missing the lighter colors she wore all the time. Jughead said he liked her in whatever clothes she wore. Why not wear something a little more like the old Betty? It is a nice, sunny day out, which can be rare for March.

After looking at her closet for a little longer, she sided with wearing white capris and a light purple short sleeved top. She finished the look off with nude flats and straightened hair.

Betty actually felt at home in this outfit. Don’t get her wrong, she loves the new confidence she gets from dressing like a Southsider, but she’s not quite used to it yet.

Jughead knocked on the Cooper door at 12 pm sharp.

“Huh, I guess he just couldn’t wait to see you again!” Alice yelled down the hall to Betty.

Betty ran out of her bedroom to see Alice on the couch, “Shhh, he can probably hear you!”

Alice looked at her daughter and smiled, she hadn’t seen her look this _normal_ all week. She liked it, “You look nice, honey.”

“Thanks Mom.” Betty smiled and went to answer the door.

There stands a laughing and gorgeous Jughead Jones.

“You are right about the doors being thin. I just couldn’t wait to see you.” Jughead leaned in to give Betty a quick kiss on the lips. “Your Mom is right, you look great.”

Betty blushed, “Nice to see you too. Come in, I have to get my purse.”

Jughead stepped inside to see Alice in the small living room. “Hello, Ms. Cooper.”

“Hello, Jughead. It’s only been 12 hours since I’ve seen you last. But how are you?” Alice laughed.

“That’s fair. Well I’m good. I slept well, Dad was in a good mood, my sister will be home next week, and I get to go out with your beautiful daughter again. I couldn’t ask for more.”

Betty then walked out from her bedroom with her light pink purse in hand. “Ready to go?”

Jughead nodded, but before they left Alice spoke up, “Jughead, did Betty mention dinner next week?”

“Yes she did. I would be more than happy to come." Alice smiled back in response.

Jughead led Betty out of the apartment and down to the parking lot.

“Where is your bike?” Betty asked as they walked up to the truck she saw at Jug’s house.

“Well I thought this might be more comfortable for you, since we’ll be out all day. And I wasn’t sure if your mom would see us on the motorcycle and freak out. So this seemed like the better choice all around.” Jughead shrugged.

“Always thinking of me.” Betty teased as she hopped into the passenger side door.

Jughead smiled and rolled his eyes as he started up the truck.

“Where to for lunch?” Betty questioned as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“I was thinking we’d go to this little coffee shop. Nothing fancy like Pop’s, but they serve lunch and it’s where I’ve gone for the longest time.”

“Then I’d love to go!” Betty leaned over to hold Jughead’s hand while he was driving.

It was only a short drive from the Cooper apartment. Betty kind of missed getting to hold onto Jughead’s waist while on the motorcycle. But this was nice, she was able to hold his hand and lean into him because the front seat was all one row.

She felt safe near Jughead, some people thought she was crazy for that, but it was true. She already knew that Jughead was different from how other people perceive him, and she sees that more and more every day.

Jughead pulls into the parking lot of _Southside Sips._ Betty internally laughed, _Clever, ha._

When Jughead opened his door, he held Betty’s hand to help her out his side door. They walk in together holding hands.

“Ahh right on time, Mr. Jones.” A beautiful young woman said, as they walked in the door. “Oh, and you have a guest… this is mighty juicy.”

She winked and Betty wasn’t sure what to make of it. _Had they been together before? Just friends? Was she trying to flirt in from of Betty? She was so pretty…_

Just then Betty refocused because she hear Jughead starting to talk, “Hey Vic. Yeah yeah, I’m not alone today. This is Betty. Betty this is Vickie, a grade A pain in my ass!”

“Oh Jones, you know you love me. Nice to meet you Betty.” She winked.

“Yeah whatever. We’re still gonna sit at my usual spot.”

Then Jughead pulled Betty to small round table near the back window and sat down.

“Is this spot okay?” Jughead smiled to Betty.

“Yeah, this works. So I take it you really do come here a lot?”

“I come in a lot of mornings to get coffee before school, probably around three days a week. Then I come in on Saturdays for lunch.”

“Are you always alone?” Betty wondered.

“Uh, yeah. I mean I used to not be.” Jughead huffed. “So I started coming here with my Dad and Jelly a couple years back. My mom would come along sometimes, but it was really just some time for us to be with my dad. Then he stopped coming when he and my mom were fighting. But I would still take Jelly, every Saturday. Then she left, and it was just me.”

“Awh Jug.” Betty leaned over and wrapped her boyfriend in the biggest hug. “You’re not alone anymore.”

“Well Jughead, I never pegged you for a PDA kind of guy.” A new voice laughed as she approached.

Jughead pulled away and laughed, “Neither did I, but you learn new things every day. How are you doing?”

“I’m great sweetie, especially seeing you two together! Introduce me boy, or have you forgot all your manners?”

“Sorry Ang. Well Angela this is Betty, my wonderful girlfriend. Betty this is Angela, the owner of this place and also known as my stand in and only real mother.”

Angela blushed and smiled down at her boy. She’s always felt like Jughead was one of her own and in the past couple years, Jughead has started to see that for himself. She always took care of him and his sister when they came in alone. The first day Jughead came to lunch by himself… well it broke her heart. She’s kept a real close eye on him ever since.

“It is really nice to meet you Betty. I hope you’re treating this boy right, he deserves it.”

“I know he does, and I hope that I am.” Betty reassured.

“Oh Betts, you’re great.” He grabbed her hand under the table. “Alright, alright. Ma, I am pretty hungry over here.”

Betty was taken aback for a second when he called Angela, Ma. _They really must be close. I wonder if it just slips out sometimes, because earlier he called her Ang. I bet it warms her heart._

“Boy, when are you not hungry? The usual for you, I assume. Now what about for you, Betty?”

“Uh. I guess I’ll just have what Jug’s having.” She realized she never even looked at a menu.

“You have an appetite on you, girl?”

Betty nodded and then the woman went back to send their order to the cook.

 

“So everyone really likes you here.” Betty said to Jughead as she sipped on the coffee they were given.

“Yeah well I do come here a lot.”

Betty noticed that Vickie was staring over at their table quite often, “So what is it with you and Vickie?”

Jughead seemed to be taken aback, “What?”

“Well she won’t stop staring over here at us and she seemed very interested in you when we walked in.”

“Vic is Angela’s daughter. I’m not gonna lie, I’ve showed an interest in her in the past. She’s actually in her first year of college. She always said she was too old for me. But we still always joked around and flirted with each other.” Jughead shrugged.

Betty nodded in acknowledgement and started to feel insecure. _Vickie had long dark hair, a tanned complexion, and looked drop dead gorgeous. I look plain compared to her._

“You okay, Betts?” Jughead tried to get Betty’s attention. Betty tried to shrug it off but Jughead pushed, “No seriously, what’s wrong?”

“I- I look nothing like her.”

Jughead seemed confused, “Yeah I can see that, what’s the issue?”

“Why would you want me?” Betty ducked her head down.

“I’ll only ever want you. Don’t you understand that? You make me the happiest person in the world. This last week, and especially the last few days have been amazing. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Jughead kissed Betty in the coffee shop and she returned it fiercely.

“Woah, let’s save this kind of kiss for later.” Jughead winked.

 

Their food came soon after, which Betty thought was delicious. Of course, it was a burger, but it was made so good. She could see why Jughead loved to come here.

Angela had come by a couple times and asked how they were and wanted to get to know Betty. After a little over an hour, the two of them left the coffee shop.

“Angela is really great.” Betty praised.

“Yeah, she is. I got lucky she was the owner of this place. She really liked you too.”

Betty smiled, “So where to next?”

“Well I was thinking we could head over to Sweetwater River for a little while, the Southside side of the lake, of course.”

“That sounds great.”

Betty holds on to Jughead again the whole ride to the river. She just can’t get enough of being close to him. She just physically wants to get closer and closer to him.

When they arrive at the lake, Jughead grabs a large blanket and a couple pillows out of the bed of the truck.

“Well you came prepared.” Betty smirked.

“Of course I did.” Jughead reassured. “Boy Scouts are always prepared.”

Betty stopped in her tracks and laughed so hard, “Nooo.”

“Okay we aren’t discussing this.” Jughead laughed, as well.

They walked down to an open and flat area to lay the blanket down at. Then they both laid down and got comfortable, just watching the water flow in the river. It was very relaxing.

After a while of comfortable silence, Jughead broke it. “So Betts, I know this will probably sound super insecure, but can I ask you something about Archie?”

Betty looked up with a confused face because that came out of know where, “Anything, Jug.”

“Well when we were out with Kevin last night, he made a comment about you being right that I looked nothing like Archie. Do you still talk about him a lot with Kevin? Like do you still have feelings for him?” Jughead’s heart was pounding as he asked.

_He felt silly and insecure. He was the (co) leader of the god damned Serpents, and here he was being nervous over Betty’s answer._

“God no, Jug. I don’t like him anymore. Especially not after last night, but even before last night. I haven’t had real feelings for him in a long time. And even when I had feelings for him, it was nothing like this, like what we have. What we have is so much stronger than that.” Betty took a beat and continued. “It was always one-sided. He never liked he back. I was just his silly best friend that everyone knew was pining after him, except for him. The crush started to fade every time he was with a new girl. Then when Veronica came into the picture, the crush was over. I was really just jealous that she got him when I couldn’t have him. I know it seems silly to think that way. Anyways, I did say something to Kevin about him on the phone this week. I starting talking about you and then out of know where I said that you were really tall and even taller than Archie. I was shocked his name even came out of my mouth. Then I mentioned how you two looked like polar opposites.”

“I mean we are. We look nothing a like.” Jughead shrugged.

“But God Jug, what I feel for you is so much more. I’ve never felt this emotionally… _or physically_ attracted to someone before.” Betty could feel the heat pulling down at her core. The fact that she said that to him, in person, was something that turned her on.

Jughead’s member took a notice to the tone in her voice and got interested as well, “Physically too, huh?”

“Well yeah. I’ve never felt more turned on before, in my life. You make me feel so hot.” Betty added boldly, “And wet. I’ve never been more wet.”

Jughead was getting harder by the second, “Hell, Betts.” He leaned over to face Betty more, and his dick was then up against her thigh. Her breathing hitched. “Tell me. Tell me about how wet you were.”

Her breathing was accelerated, “I was so wet, _Juggie._ ” Betty moaned as he pushed his dick harder against her side. “The other day when we were texting, and I said dirty thoughts were going through my mind… I wasn’t lying. I was thinking so many dirty things. When I put my phone down, I- I touched myself.”

Now it was Jughead’s turn to moan. “You touched yourself thinking of me?” He growled.

“Yes _Juggie_.” The way she said this nickname, in such a needy and moaning way, really plumped up Jughead’s cock and got it to being fully hard. “I was so wet. I’d never been so wet before, I was practically dripping.”

“Holy shit. Did you come?” He needed to know.

Betty seemed hesitant, “Uh- I- No. I’ve never came before.”

Jughead stopped all his movements on Betty. “You’ve never orgasmed before?”

Betty shook her head no.

“Have you ever done stuff with a guy before? Or even with yourself”

Again, Betty shook her head no.

Suddenly shock, relief, and greed ran though Jughead. He wanted be the one to make her lose control. “Do you want to?”

Betty seemed so turned on, but also unsure, so Jughead continued. “Not full on sex, but other stuff.”

She bit her lip and shook her head yes. “Yes jug. Make me feel good.”

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” Jughead repositioned himself in between Betty’s legs. He slowly began to grind his cock into her heat. They both let out a moan.

They both had on pants, which added to the sensation, it was harder, rougher. But Betty couldn’t help but imagine how good it would feel with no pants on, with nothing in between them. She grabbed onto Jughead’s biceps and let out a sound of pleasure.

“What do you want, Betts?” It was seductive and hot and made Betty squirm even more.

“T-touch me. Touch me, Juggie.”

Jughead started to open the button of her pants when Betty spoke up again, “Wait, we’re in public. Someone could see.”

“Don’t worry, no one ever comes to this side of the lake. But if it’ll make you comfortable, I’ll just use my hand, so it’ll be more discreet.”

Betty shook her head yes, in encouragement. As Jughead was loosening her pants, Betty’s mind wandered. _He was going to go down on me right here. God, Jughead’s tongue down here. I-I want that. Another time._

Her mind came right back to the present when she felt a finger reach her heat. Jughead moaned right alongside of her.

“God Betts, you are so wet for me.”

“Always, Jug. Ugh, it feels so good. I-I so good.”

“I know baby. I got you, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Jughead eased a finger into Betty, moving at a slow rhythm, in and out. He continued to kiss her as he was inside her. After a couple minutes he added a second finger, which Betty yelled out in pleasure. Jughead decided to step it up and started to touch her clit.

The first contact with her clit made Betty jump, “Oh fuck, Jug.” She whined.

He didn’t let up, he loved seeing Betty immersed in this much pleasure. He loved that he was the one giving it to her.

“I- Jug, I think I’m close.” Betty was breathless and writhing on the blanket.

“Good, Betts. I got you. Let go.” Jughead kept pumping his fingers and massaging her clit. “Are you gonna come for me baby? Come on, come for me.”

Jughead’s words were so dirty, and Betty found herself being so turned on. With only a couple more pumps, she found herself in pure bliss.

Jughead could feel Betty pulse around his fingers, and he looked right down at Betty. It was the hottest thing he has ever seen. He felt like the luckiest man to experience the look on Betty’s face as she was coming.

Her mouth was open, moans of pleasure left her lips along with a string of “Jug” and “Juggies.”

Jughead leaned down to kiss her as the last moan from her first orgasm left her mouth.

“Damn, Betts. You are so hot.” Jughead left sloppy open mouthed kisses all on Betty’s neck. Just then, Jughead pulled his hand out from in Betty’s pants. He lifted the two fingers that were in Betty up to his mouth. He put those digits straight into his mouth to clean them off from Betty’s come. “And you are so delicious.”

“Fuck, Jughead. That was, holy shit.” She wasn’t able to think straight because of all the pleasure coursing through her from the after effects of an orgasm. “You are amazing, babe. So fucking hot.”

Jughead leaned down to kiss Betty, and his still very hard cock rubbed up again her thigh.

“Um, should I-” Betty began.

“You don’t have to.” Jughead shook his head.

Betty thought for a moment and then smirked, “ _I want to_ … but not here. Is anyone at your house today?”

Jughead’s breathing hitched as Betty pressed her hand against the hardness in his pants. “No. My dad is out of town all day today, he won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Perfect.” Betty seductively whispered into his ear and stood up.

They quickly gather the blankets and went into the truck. When they got into the car, they both had to reposition themselves. Betty because she could feel the wetness in her panties. Jughead because his dick was so hard it hurt.

Jughead started to drive, and Betty moved closer to him. Instead of putting her hand in his hand, like they did earlier… she put her hand directly on the bulge in his pants.

Jughead started breathing breathlessly, “Betts, what are you doing?”

“Just drive, baby.” Betty leaned up to give Jughead a kiss on his neck.

The whole ten minute drive back to Jughead’s house was hot. Betty couldn’t keep her hands and mouth off of Jughead. Her mouth was constantly kissing and licking Jughead’s neck. Her hand stayed on top of the bulge in Jughead’s pants. She would lightly rub him to keep him writhing and interested.

Once they pulled into the trailer park, Jughead let out a sigh of relief, “Ah thank fuck.”

Betty giggled, “What, you weren’t enjoying yourself on the ride here?”

“I was enjoying myself way too much actually.”

Jughead got out of the truck and grabbed Betty’s hand behind him. On the way in, Betty found herself staring at the large tent in Jughead’s jeans. He had to be huge. Like really huge.

Once they got inside, Jughead’s hands went up to cup Betty’s face.

Jughead pushed Betty against the wall right next to the door. Their lips stayed connected the whole time. He started to shed his leather jacket, which hit the floor with a thud. Betty moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. They quickly began kissing again once his shirt was off. The kisses were sloppy and sensual and neither of them would have it any other way.

“Bed, Jug. Your bedroom.” Betty let out breathlessly.

Jughead smiled and shook his head yes as he led Betty into the bedroom. Once they got inside Jughead shut and locked the door.

“Just in case.” Jughead laughed because he didn’t want his dad, or anyone else, coming in the room.

Betty smirked and then pushed Jughead over to the bed.

“You know Betts, you don’t have to do this.” Jughead reassured her, even though he really did want to continue. He was so hard, it was getting painful. He’d have a really bad case of blue balls if they stopped, but he would be okay with whatever Betty wanted to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by Betty climbing on top of him on the bed, “No Jug. I want to.” Betty said seductively.

Jughead moved back so he was fully on the bed, and comfortable. Betty leaned over top of him and while she was kissing him, she began to unbutton his pants.

Once Betty let the zipper down, Jughead felt some relief, he was finally not stuck in his pants. She then stopped kissing him so she could focus on pulling his pants down. In one fell swoop, she pulled his pants and boxers off, leaving Jughead completely naked. She feasted her eyes on the sight below her. She’s never felt more turned on or more powerful before.

“Enjoying what you see?” Jughead teased. “I’m kind of at an unfair advantage here.”

Betty understood what he meant, so she pulled her own top off. Jughead couldn’t get enough of the gorgeous woman before him.

So there they were. Jughead laid spread out on his bed with a shirtless Betty seated on his legs above him.

“Jug, can you help me, tell me what to do.”

Jughead started to take Betty’s hand and she shook her head, “No. My mouth, Juggie.”

Jughead’s head fell back on his pillow and he moaned, “Oh hell, Betts. Seriously?”

He took a breath and looked back at Betty. She sat their eagerly, waiting for him to instruct her.

“Okay, I mean you really just use your lips and tongue. No biting. It’s not that complicated and you don’t have to be so skilled at it. That fact you want to do this is hot enough, and once you get your mouth on me, I won’t be able to hold off for long.” Jughead was breathless. Teaching Betty to suck him off and getting to watch her do it was something straight out of a wet dream.

Betty bit her lip and looked straight down at Jughead’s cock. She was right about it being huge. It was the biggest she’s ever seen… okay well technically this is the first dick she’s seem in person. But God, he was huge. It was so hot.

Betty leaned down and before using her mouth, she touched him. His breathing hitched already. She gently pumped her fist up and down, getting to know the part of Jughead that was about to be in her mouth.

Then, when Jughead had his head back down on the pillow, trying to focus on keeping it together, Betty licked right on the tip of his cock.

Jughead’s hips lifted off the bed in surprise, accidentally pushing himself more into Betty’s face, “Shit sorry babe. I told you it wouldn’t take long.”

Betty smirked up at Jughead. She felt such power, that he was so attracted to her and that she could make him fall apart.

Betty licked at nipped at the tip a couple times more. Then she went for it. All she could feel was how heavy Jughead’s cock was on her tongue. He was warm, thick, and it was perfect.

Okay, maybe not perfect. She did have a ginormous cock in her mouth, and she could barely breathe. But that’s beside the point.

It was Jughead inside in her mouth, and that made her want to please.

She eased her mouth farther and farther down on Jughead. She couldn’t get him all in her mouth, but she thought maybe one day she could, with practice. There would be lots of time for practice.

When Betty’s head started to bob on his cock, Jughead moaned out Betty’s name louder than he has before.

His voice came out shaky, “If you… can’t fit… it all in… then you can use your… hand on the rest.” Jughead assumed it was okay to tell her this, since she wanted to know how to do it, otherwise he wouldn’t have said anything.

Betty did just that. She was bobbing her head and moving her hand on the part of Jughead’s shaft that she couldn’t get in her mouth.

Betty tried to go deeper, which caused her to start choking. She quickly released and tried to catch her breath.

“Damn Betts, are you okay?” Jughead said breathlessly.

“I- I’ll be fine.” She tried to stop coughing. “You’re just so damn big.”

Jughead felt like he plumped up more, if that was even possible, at the comment about his dick.

Just then, Betty went back down on him. She made sure not to go too deep. Sure, she wasn’t skilled. But she was good enough because just a minute later, Jughead was really writhing.

His hand came down and played with her hair, not forcing her to stay there, it was just nice touching her. “Betts. I- I’m gonna… soon I’m gonna come.”

Betty kept moving, as if she didn’t hear what Jughead had just said.

“If you don’t- don’t pull off them I’m gonna come in your mouth.” And God, did he want that that to happen. “It’s your first time, you may-”

Jughead was silenced by Betty reaching up with her hand to put a finger over his mouth, to shush him. He could take a hint, so he stopped talking.

What seemed like seconds later, Jughead moaned out Betty’s name and starting coming.

Betty’s mouth was filled with the salty, and very Jughead-like, tasting come. It wasn’t great, but Betty could deal with it. Just the sounds coming off of Jughead was enough to keep her interested.

Moments later Betty pulled herself up to lay next to her boyfriend. He pulled her to his side and hugged her tight. They stayed in that position cuddling for a while, Jughead was still trying to compose himself.

“Wow babe. You’re amazing.” Jughead kissed the top of her head.

Betty smiled and kissed his chest, “Yeah I know.”

“Ohh cocky already?” Jughead laughed.

“I don’t know about being cocky, but I do like your cock.”

Her joke wasn’t funny, and they both knew it. But Betty saying cock was almost enough to get Jughead going again. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Mmm.” Betty leaned up to kiss Jughead on his lips. “I really like you, Juggie, you know that?”

“I really like you too, Betts. Oh and I really like it when you call me Juggie.”

 

They laid in Jughead’s bed for a while. Just cuddling and enjoying the after bliss. When they did get up, Jughead walked to the front door to pick up his clothes.

Betty offered to make dinner for them instead of going out, because they both wanted to alone.

So that’s what they did. Betty made spaghetti with meat sauce and they ate on the couch, while intertwined together and watching tv.

Time got away from the two lovebirds. Before they knew it, it was 1 am and they were falling asleep on the couch. Jughead at the bottom, and Betty laid in between his legs.

Both fell asleep with blissful thoughts running through their minds. And love, they both felt love, but neither spoke of that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you get why the title said "O" instead of "Oh" ? I thought it was clever.. (;  
> I would so appreciate your feedback on this one. Want more chapters like this? Yes, no, maybe so?  
> Follow me on twitter @riversbughead to get updates and just to talk!


End file.
